MI HISTORIA (TU Y YO)
by RokujoTorako
Summary: a pesar de mi corta edad no quise ver la realidad de la vida que tenia, pero gracias a ti puedo empezar de nuevo... (futanari)
1. Ayuda

-los nombres de los personajes, como también los personajes no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos autores-

nota: esta historia tiene futanari y es hermafrodita lo siento una historia de por aquí me dio la idea y no esta mal x3 gracias y esta sera mi primera historia o mas bien fanfic de esta pareja espero que les guste

- Precia testarossa (papá o hombre de la casa) espero y me entiendan hermafrodita?

-Lindy Haralown (mamá)

-Fate igual que su padre

y los demás pues ya veran...

Ayuda..

Mi nombre es Nanoha Takamachi actualmente tengo 19 años y soy estudiante de Universidad en la Facultad de Gastronomía… mi vida?, soy la menor de los Takamachi y como tal no es que me hagan de menos mis padres siempre nos trataron por igual pero ahora yo estoy viviendo lejos con una amiga llamada Alicia que va a la misma universidad que yo y que ha sido mi mejor amiga desde la primaria.

Trabajo media jornada con Alicia en una Cafetería de Chef para poder sostenerme un poco con los gastos de la escuela aunque mis padres me dijeron que no había problema con ello, pero decidimos en pagar la mitad ambos…

Actualmente tengo novio… él se llama Yuuno Scrya va a una universidad un poco lejos de donde me encuentro ya que él quiere estudiar para ser abogado, nos conocemos desde la primaria pero empezamos a andar a mediados de nuestra preparatoria, a mis padres les pareció agradable Yuuno, a mi también… al principio… era muy atento, cariñoso, protector, muchas chicas lo considerarían el novio perfecto.. o eso a simple vista… pero ahora… no sé, que es lo que le pasa ha estado comportándose algo un poco más agresivo y a veces me da miedo, muy celoso, poco cariñoso, totalmente diferente...

Gracias a dios ahora estamos algo ocupados con las cosas que tenemos que entregar y eso significa menos llamadas y visitas.. o eso quise pensar… cuando Sali de trabajar con Alicia lo vi recargado en su coche con los brazos cruzados esperándome, me quede inmóvil mientras Alicia puso el ceño fruncido por el hecho de que me pare de golpe y mi sonrisa había desvanecido…

Alicia: Nanoha-chan?... estas bien?

Moviendo su mano enfrente de mi para que reaccionara pero eso no fue lo que me hizo reaccionar sino fue el hecho de que el llego hasta mí.. en qué segundo fue?, porque está aquí?...

Yuuno: mi amor!, no creí que te sorprendiera tanto el verme, te extrañe tanto..

Se acercó me dio un beso rápido y me abrazo, Alicia también lo conocía pero ella ya sabía que era lo que estaba pasando solo nos quedamos viendo ante la actitud de él, un poco extraña..

Alicia: wow, Yuuno, que milagro verte por aquí? Que te trae por estos rumbos?

Yuuno dejo de abrazarme para poder ver a Alicia, que poco le importo pero para que no se viera tanto decidio saludarla, había cambiado tanto…

Yuuno: oh! Alicia, no te había visto te ves diferente con el uniforme de Chef

Alicia: si, bueno tu te vez realmente diferente con tu traje y todo eso

Yuuno: me veo genial no es cierto?

Alicia: al contrario, te queda muy grande el saco como para presumirlo…

No se en que momento paso todo esto pero tuve que por fin hablar, antes de que pasara otra cosa…

Nanoha: Yuuno, creí que te vería cuando se terminara todo este ajetreo de la escuela, me alegra verte yo también te extrañaba…

Fingí el alegrarme para atraer su atención y pude lograrlo antes de que se atreviera a hacer algo en contra de Alicia, prefiero mil veces que me haga algo a mí que a mis seres queridos…

Yuuno: y yo a ti princesa, por eso mismo me atreví a apresurarme para entregar todo y así poder salir antes de vacaciones y heme aquí..

Nanoha: oh (trata de sonreír un poco Nanoha) me parece muy lindo de tu parte, pero…

Yuuno se me quedo viendo con algo de interrogante pero Alicia termino por mi…

Alicia: pero… nosotros aun no terminamos, esto de ser Chef también es difícil sabes Yuuno?, tenemos que ser responsables y delicados cuando se trata de gustos y en especial la salud de nuestros clientes…

Nanoha: tiene razón Alicia también tenemos que ser pacientes y con eso de que estoy también trabajando y trabajare en las vacaciones ya tiempo completo por eso no creo tener mucho tiempo, lo siento Yuuno

Yuuno: no importa, puedo quedarme contigo durante las vacaciones mientras estudio y miro los al redores no es cierto?, además le avise a tus padres que vendría aquí y me dijeron que no había problema, que necesitas distraerte un poco, porque también los has olvidado un poco…

Cuando dijo eso ultimo sus palabras hicieron recorrer por todo mi cuerpo un frio extremo el cual me lleno también de miedo y Alicia lo noto..

Alicia: (viendo su reloj) Nanoha se nos hace tarde (fingiendo importancia) y sabes que Alex es muy estricto con eso de la llegada tarde…

Yuuno: Alex?...

Nanoha: (reaccione) es cierto… (mire a Yuuno y sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de odio?) lo siento Yuuno (no pude verlo a los ojos de nuevo) son las ultimas clases y no están poniendo bajo mucha presión

Yuuno: me imagino, no hay nada que hacerle pero si quieres puedo llevarte a la escuela junto con Alicia y de ahí nos vamos al departamento que te parece?

lo dijo en una forma tan fría y espeluznante…

Alicia: no te preocupes Yuuno, yo puedo llevar a Nanoha tú no te preocupes que tal si nos esperas en el departamento?, has de estar muy cansado

Yuuno: no me molesta para nada además quiero ver un poco más donde estudia mi futura esposa

Creo que nunca volveré a mirar a Yuuno a los ojos, tanta rabia, odio, furia frialdad, enojo, etc. Pero a la vez satisfacción pero para mi era lo peor, Alicia y yo nos rendimos en intentar deshacernos de él, me hizo subir en su auto mientras Alicia y va en su propio coche, gracias a dios Alicia decidió ir de par en par poniéndose a lado del copiloto donde me encontraba y constantemente me miraba.. Por si llegase a pasar algo… durante el tiempo que estuve con Yuuno en el coche no me atreví a decir una palabra más solo escuchaba lo que decía, hablaba de su carrera, amistades que tenían que ver con políticos, etc. Todo lleno de cómo decirlo?, lo que ahora veía en Yuuno era puro materialismo y deseos sedientos de poder…

Me había quedado asqueada con todo ese sentimiento que irradiaba Yuuno que fue un alivio el haber llegado ya a la Universidad, un poco más escuchándolo y creo que vomitaría, salimos del coche…

Nanoha: Yuuno ya nos tenemos que ir(viendo mi reloj y aparentando retraso), si quieres puedes ver los alrededores en lo que salimos que te parece?

Yuuno: si supongo que no hay remedio…

Pude notar que no me hacía tanto caso porque estaba viendo a otras chicas que estaban pasando, me enojo algo pero creo que es mejor así, decidí tomar a Alicia de la mano para poder alejarnos…

Alicia: tienes que terminar con el

Nanoha: lo sé, pero no sé cómo hacerlo

Alicia: pues así.. Decirle sabes Yuuno te eh sentido algo distante, y no me agrada, además siento que el Yuuno del cual me enamore ya no está y creo que será mejor que terminemos y cada quien tome su propio camino y ya…

Nanoha: para ti es fácil decirlo, pero para mí? Sabes perfectamente que llevamos casi 3 años

Alicia: si pero por lo visto ya está mostrando su verdadero yo, porque siente que te tiene segura y por el supuesto enamoramiento que tienes hacia él te vas a quedar callada como tonta, pero no es asi, solo le diste una oportunidad mas no estas súper enamoradísima como el siente que lo estas

Ya habíamos llegado al salón y gracias a dios aún faltaban unos 20 min para que empezara la clase…

Nanoha: (poniéndome mi delantal) ya lo sé pero no sé cómo actué

Alicia: si te pone una mano encima créeme que no sale convida y hablo enserio, se perfectamente que es lo que pasa y sé que lo haces por que no quieres perjudicar a nadie más pero estas haciendo mal las cosas, sabes que eso de que vaya a diciendo que eres su futura esposa es realmente tétrico…

Recordé las palabras de Yuuno, también por eso me quede quieta que estaba pensando hacer en estas vacaciones conmigo?, no vaya a ser que se quiera casar de una vez conmigo y por eso le haya avisado a mis padres que vendría, si es eso entonces ya deben de saber

Nanoha: creo que estoy en problemas

Alicia: de que hablas?

Nanoha: tengo que llamar a mis padres…

Saque mi celular lo más rápido posible y marque…

Alicia: no será que está aquí para pedir tu mano cierto?, oye apenas iniciamos esto no puede hacer lo que le plazca a ese pretendo de hurón…

Nahona: no me contestan, Alicia marca de tu celular…

Alicia hizo lo mismo, pero nada, no me contestaron de seguro aun no llegan o tal vez estén muy ocupados, termine de marcar y Alicia lo intento de nuevo

Alicia: h-hola!, señor Takamachi, soy Alicia

Por fin le habían contestado, le dije rápido que me lo pasara…

Alicia: eh…, su hija quiere hablar con usted, no.. no ah pasado nada solo que como ya no tenía crédito en su celular decidí marcarle de mi teléfono pero bueno se la paso me dio un gusto saludarlo

Alicia me paso su teléfono y empecé a hablar con mi padre…

Nanoha: hola! Papá, como estas?

Shiro: bien y tu hija, como has estado?, que tal las cosas por haya?, Ya llego Yuuno?

Cuando escuche lo último me puse helada… decidí tranquilizarme y preguntar como si nada

Nanoha: si ya llego, pero dime porque no me avisaron?

Shiro: ah, pues él nos pidió que no te dijéramos, una sorpresa, no estas feliz?

Nanoha: (risa nerviosa) si, me sorprendió mucho el hecho de encontrármelo en la salida de mi trabajo papá…

Shiro: si!, también me dijo que en las vacaciones ustedes vendrían para aca

Nanoha: oh…..

No pude decir más cuando ya había llegado el profesor

Profesor: Señorita Takamachi apague ese celular por favor, ya vamos a comenzar la clase…

Alicia que estaba a lado de mí, agarro su celular diciéndole algo a mi padre y colgó…. Me había metido en un problema grande, no quería casarme a tan temprana edad, además Yuuno ya no era más el chico que conocí desde la primaria, todo fue una farsa, pero que quiere?...

Necesito Ayuda….

Alicia de nuevo me saco de mis pensamientos…

Alicia: hey Nanoha, que paso?, ven apurémonos para que no nos regañe Alex

Nanoha: no quiero terminen la clases

Alicia: que dices?, no será que…

Nanoha: si…

Alicia: debemos hacer algo…

Nanoha: Pero qué?

Alicia: puedo ir contigo

Nanoha: y que cambiaran las cosas?

Alicia: pues tal vez que se desespere y te bote?

Nanoha: eso lo enojaría mucho más

Alicia: que prefieres?, no creo que sea tan hombre como faltarte al respeto enfrente de tu familia, y así puedes estar más segura en decirle pues estas en tu casa y tus padres te apoyarían no es cierto?

No perdía nada con intentarlo, fastidiarlo un poco que desespere y me bote además estaría en casa y Alicia me cuidaría de cualquier cosa que me pasase, ella siempre ha estado conmigo es mi mejor amiga… y sabía perfectamente que no me dejaría sola y menos con el…

Terminaron las clases y ya era noche cuando salimos, nos sorprendimos Alicia y yo ya que el descarado de Yuuno se estaba despidiendo con un beso en la boca a otra chica, porque me tiene si anda ligando a otra es lo que más me molestaba, porque no me dejaba en paz, decidimos Alicia y yo no decir nada hasta que se despidieran bien y fingíamos no haber visto nada…

Yuuno: (limpiándose descaradamente la boca) como te fue preciosa?

El muy estúpido quería besarme después de haberla besado y quien sabe que más habrían hecho mas… pero lo esquive..

Nanoha: lo siento Yuuno me queme el labio probando lo que cocino Alicia, que tal si te adelantas? Tenemos que ir a comprar algunas cosas para la siguiente clase

Yuuno: a esta hora? (algo enojado)

Alicia: si a esta hora, hay una tienda aquí cerca que se especializa en gastronomía y que está abierta las 24 hrs no sabes cuánto ganan esos tipos…

Yuuno: debe de ser buen negocio

Alicia: si tienes razón, pero que te parece si compras algo de cenar y nos vemos ahorita?

Nanoha: si Yuuno tengo algo de hambre podrías comprar la cena para los tres?, Por favor?

De mala gana acepto, creo que no puede ser peor o sí?...

Alicia y yo caminamos a la tienda, para comprar algunas cosas vagas sin importancia…

Nanoha: no sé qué hacer Alicia

Alicia. Matarlo sería una buena opción así ya no le hará daño a nadie más..

Nanoha: como se te ocurre decir eso ahora

Alicia. Que?, es buena idea hacer eso. tengo amigos que lo podrían hacer y sin paga, me deben muchas cosas y eso no sería impedimento para ellos, solo unas llamadas y listo mañana en la mañana ya no existe

Nanoha: no puedo creer que pueda tener una amiga tan mafiosa

Alicia: que quieres que yo haga?, me gusta más esa parte de mi familia, además mi hermana mayor es la buena y no me quejo me gusta hacer lo que hago

Nanoha: aun no puedo acostumbrarme a ese lado tuyo Alicia

Alicia: lo sé pero no dejaría que un tipo como ese pretendo de hurón lastime a mi hermana…

Eso me hizo reir un poco y ya estábamos de regreso

Yuuno. Vaya veo que se divierten y sin mi… de que me perdí?

Alicia: de nada es especifico pero qué tal si ya nos vamos?

Yuuno: claro..

Yo quería irme con Alicia no soportaba el estar con él, su presencia me asqueaba pero no pude evitarlo me tenía que ir con él, y eso fue a la fuerza, al llegar al departamento me quede viendo el reflejo de Alicia sentada en las escaleras de la entrada, de pronto me hizo reaccionar el como la verdadera Alicia pasaba enfrente de mi….

Alicia: Fate!?... oh….

Aquella chica cuando se levanto era mucho más grande que Alicia creo que hasta un poco mas alta que Yuuno…

Fate: oh?.. Solo dices eso?, sabes cuánto tiempo estuve esperando aquí?

Alicia: lo siento Fate pero se me olvido

Fate: muy propio de ti el hacer este tipo de cosas, me hubiera ido a otro lado pero el simple hecho de recordar a nuestros padres fastidiándome la existencia me da peor dolor de cabeza que tus tonterías Alicia…

Alicia: que grosera eres, hace tiempo no nos vemos y así te pones?

Fate: pero me alegra verte hermanita (abrazando a Alicia )

Alicia hizo un puchero lindo, pero aun así nada más pasaba ellas estaban en su mundo hasta que yuuno decidió hablar…

Yuuno: no sabíamos que tenías hermana y gemela

Alicia: (reaccionando) cierto discúlpenme ella es Fate

Alicia casi no hablaba de su familia y ni de su hermana y nunca decidí el preguntarle y menos saber el cómo era nunca me había dicho que eran gemelas y a pesar de tener su misma edad tiene un aura mucho mayor, portaba con un pantalón de mezclilla negro que a simple vista le hacía ver lo bien que estaban torneadas sus piernas y que decir de cómo se veía su parte trasera… pero que carajos estoy diciendo?... y una camisa remangada que también hacia lucir ese hermoso y encantador cuerpo que Alicia tuvo que darme un pequeño golpe para sacarme de trance

Alicia: Y ella Nanoha mi compañera de piso..

Fue mi imaginación pero ambas nos quedamos viendo fijamente haciendo nuestro propio mundo.. como decirlo? Fue tan increíblemente encantador y hermoso un sueño hecho realidad…

Era tan hermoso que no lo podía creer pero desgraciadamente lo tuvo que arruinar Yuuno..

Yuuno: Nanoha llévate esto…

Si no fuese porque Alicia y Fate estaban aquí el me aventaría peor las cosas, lo cual las gemelas no les hizo gracia en la forma en la que me trato, solo pude hacer un gesto de no se preocupen, pero aun así no hicieron caso y me ayudaron siendo yo la única en no cargar algo, en el transcurso del camino que fueron 3 pisos las cosas que me quería dar Yuuno para cargar me las quitaba ya sea Fate o Alicia y por fin llegamos, les abrí la puerta y ellos entraron…

Empezamos a acomodar las cosas o bueno pocas cosas y decidimos cenar los cuatro pero hubo un pequeño problema..

Yuuno: oh creo que tenemos problemas, solo compre comida para tres..

Fate: oh no se preocupen por mi cene hace rato

Alicia: no me mientas hermana si se nota que tienes mucha hambre

Nanoha: y que tal se te preparo algo?

No se cómo pudo salir eso de mi boca Yuuno que ya había empezado a comer sin nosotras, al escuchar lo que dije paro la mitad de su bocado y se me quedo viendo con ojos que si son posibles podrían haberme matado en ese instante, Fate lo noto y no quiso más problemas así que intervino…

Fate: Nanoha, no te preocupes gracias por tu amabilidad pero estoy bien solo quiero dormir tuve un viaje algo largo y tengo que descansar, para eso estoy aquí no es cierto Ali?

Alicia: si!, no te preocupes por ella, siempre ha sobrevivido

Fate: ya la escuchaste así que no hay problema (agarrando su maleta) donde está tu habitación Ali?

Alicia: oh, es la de la puerta izquierda al final del pasillo

Fate: ok! (empezando a caminar) que descansen y provecho

Alicia: gracias y ahorita te alcanzo

Después de que cerró la puerta seguimos cenando supuestamente, pero eso no evito que Yuuno y su fase machista y de superioridad nos dejara en paz así que decidió hablar….

Yuuno: cuando salgas de vacaciones nos iremos a casa de tus padres, así que será mejor que te apures

Quería golpearlo hasta matarlo pero pensé en molestarlo…

Nanoha: si, me hablaron y me pidieron que lleve a Alicia ya que también es parte de la familia…

Me hubiese gustado tomarle una foto cuando se lo dije creo que hasta se mordió la lengua del coraje y para rematar…

Alicia: que raro no te dijeron?, jummm

Yuuno: nunca me dijeron eso…

Nanoha: de seguro fue después de que hablaras con ellos, y ellos me dijeron que la llevara asi que pues es inevitable si mis padres dicen que ella vaya pues ira, vamos a estar en familia no es cierto Alicia?

Se siente tan~~~ hermoso ese sentimiento de hacerlo pequeño….

Alicia: si es inevitable, los papas mandan

Yuuno: no crees que tus padres quieran estar contigo Alicia?

Alicia: no lo creo yo los veo cada rato así que no hay problema además ya hable con ellos y me dijeron que está bien así que no hay problema pasare las vacaciones con mi hermana y mi otra hermana Nanoha

Yuuno no pudo más y se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a mi cuarto…

No pudimos evitar reírnos, obvio no tanto para que no se diera cuanta de nuestro movimiento pero aun así cada quien enviamos un mensaje para que no lo descubriera, terminamos de cenar Alicia y yo y recogimos…

Nanoha: oye nunca me dijiste que tenías une hermana gemela

Alicia: nunca preguntaste

Nanoha: buen punto, pero aun así…

Alicia me leyó el pensamiento…

Alicia: Te gusto?, vaya que es mi copia exacta solo que un poco más alta pero no puedo negar ese hecho de que mi hermana es realmente hermosa, ella pues le ayuda a mi Padre (Precia) en la empresa..

Nanoha: es muy joven y estudia?

Alicia: ya no, ella termino todos sus estudios se dedicó más a lo empresarial, en mi caso es diferente yo quise experimentar la sensación normal de los estudiantes y todo eso así que me la lleve relax, pero en caso de ella es muy responsable que también a causa de eso nuestros padres más que nada mamá (Lindy) era la más preocupada por Fate quien no paraba de trabajar y dejaba a un lado su vida de adolescente así que decidió mandarla las vacaciones conmigo…

Nanoha: vaya, sí que es sorprendente

Alicia: si, aunque nuestros padres nos dejan hacer lo que queramos, en caso de Fate pues hay que obligarla y pues digamos que son las primeras vacaciones que tiene, bueno después de que termino todo cuando íbamos nosotras en la prepa pues dejo de tener vacaciones y pues bueno…

Nanoha: así que desde pequeña ella se centró en ayudar a la familia, por eso no sabía quién era?

Alcia: algo así, pero no estaría mal estar aquí con nosotras no crees?, despejarla de todo ese ámbito laboral

Nanoha: si mientras pueda soportar a Yuuno

Hablando del diablo, no nos dimos cuenta cuando Yuuno salió de mi habitación y logro escuchar su nombre…

Nanoha: le decía a Alicia, que ya era hora de ir a dormir que ya me había tardado mucho y tal vez tú te estuvieras preguntando que tanto hacia..

Yuuno: tienes razón ya es muy noche y tienes que levantarte temprano no es cierto?

Tenía un poco de razón ya eran las 11:30 pero lo que decía no me convencía mucho no quería irme a dormir a mi recamara con él, Alicia y yo sabíamos perfectamente que ya no podíamos hacer nada todo estaba en manos de los dioses…

Y tenía razón al cerrar Yuuno la puerta de mi cuarto empezó a besarme el cuello…

Nanoha: Yuuno por favor, ahora no, estoy algo cansada trabaje desde las 6 de la mañana y después sabes que fui a la escuela y estoy cansada podemos dejarlo para otro dia?

Yuuno se detuvo y sin decir nada se metió la cama y apago las luces, yo como pude me quite mi ropa y me puse mi pijama y me dormí a lado de el….

Me pude dormir hasta las 4 de la mañana estuve pensando y tratando de evitar el agarre de Yuuno dormido….

Como fue posible que no me diera cuenta de lo que pasaría después, las apariencias engañan siempre no es cierto?...


	2. Salvame

….Sálvame…

Lo que me hizo despertar no fue mi alarma sino el hecho de que la persona con la que dormía me empujo y me caí de la cama…

No podía ser peor, aparte de que no pude dormir tratando de esquivar sus agarres, tenía que quitarme de mi propia cama.. decidí parame de una vez y cambiarme para ir a trabajar, a pesar de todo eso, él ni siquiera se despertó, Sali de la habitación para pasar a desayunar algo antes de irme a trabajar…. Pero me sorprendí al verla.. Estaba con su camisa de ayer pero un poco desabrochada y llevaba puesto unos boxers ajustados… dios! Que mujer tan mas endemoniadamente sexy con todo lo que se pone…. Pero el peso de alguien me hizo voltear y ver a su gemela…

Nanoha: (nerviosa) A-Alicia, buenos días…

Alicia: (tallándose los ojos) bueno días Nanoha-chan~

Por poco creí que me había descubierto Alicia, del cómo me le quede viendo a su hermana, creo que aún sigue algo medio dormida, me salve…

Alicia: buenos días one-chan~~

Fate: buenos días Ali…

pero eso hizo que Fate dirigiera su atención a nosotras, pero pude notar algo de sonrojo Al verme?...

Fate: b-b-buenos días Nanoha…

Nanoha: b-buenos días Fate…

Alicia: parecen enamoradas ustedes dos teniendo su primera cita…

Fate: c-callate Alicia!

Alicia: no estaría mal ustedes dos, así ya no me preocuparía de muchas cosas, todo se quedara en familia

No pude decir nada ante tal cosa, simplemente me había quedado en blanco, hay veces que no entiendo de dónde saca tanta tontería….. Pero carajo! A quien intento engañar?, es una Diosa y de seguro anda con alguien mas, gracias Alicia!, por destruirme un sueño en segundos…

Nanoha: no digas tonterías Alicia, de seguro tu hermana anda con alguien más…

En ese momento cuando lo dije, estaba haciendo ademanes con los ojos cerrados…

Nanoha: y no podría fijarse en mí…

Espera… eso lo dije en voz alta?... moriré aquí… mire primero a Alicia que tenía una cara de loca pervertida con ojos súper mega brillantes, mientras que a Fate… dios… simplemente se mantenía ahí parada sin decir nada… ni siquiera me estaba mirando!... ya valió todo… no puedo creer que me esté pasando esto….. Trágame tierra!... y cerré los ojos por un momento…

Alicia: di algo Fate… (dándole un golpe para que reaccionara)

Y mire otra vez a Fate pero esta vez ya me estaba mirando a la cara, iba a decir algo pero como siempre…. Alguien lo tenía que arruinar…

Yuuno: demonios chicas! Hacen mucho ruido, Nanoha tengo hambre hazme de desayunar….

Pero qué demonios le pasa!?... nunca me había hablado asi… cierto está demostrando quien es, pero no me dejare de el… no soy su pendeja para que me trate como quiera….

Alicia: por lo menos di buenos días y por favor, y Nanoha no es que para que tú le pidas así las cosas…

Yuuno: cállate Alicia tú no te metas en donde no te llaman…

Alicia: óyeme!... pende-…

La gemela de Alicia le tapó la boca y mostro un plato de comida…

Fate: qué tal si tomas lo que me sobro de comida, hice bastante por eso…

Le dejo el plato en la mesa mientras aún seguía tapándole la boca a su hermana

Yuuno: vaya por lo menos alguien de aquí sabe dónde es su lugar…. (sentándose)

Alicia había dejado de querer hablar cuando miro a su hermana, y si Yuuno se hubiese detenido a verla por lo menos a la cara, ahorita en vez de estar comiendo estaría pidiendo perdón besando el suelo y creo que eso es poco, en pocas palabras… estaría muerto…

Tenía que disculparme con Fate, ella no tiene por qué estar defendiéndome…. Como también tolerando esto… pero no me dejo hacerlo…

Fate: no se preocupen, me iré a cambiar y ustedes se tiene que apurar tienen que ir a trabajar….

Aquella rubia me dedico una mirada tan pacifica, llena de amor, indestructible, como decirlo… algo tan unico~

Nanoha: esp-… Fat-…

camino hacia la habitación de su hermana para poder cambiarse y después la siguió Alicia…. En mi caso decidí salirme no quería estar ahí..

Yuuno: hey! Nanoha hazme café…

Nanoha: háztelo tú, ya me voy a trabajar adiós..

Salí del departamento ya no podía seguir ahí pero tampoco podía dejarlas ahí, recibí un mensaje de Alicia diciéndome que me vaya adelantando al trabajo que no me preocupara que nos veíamos al rato, vi la hora y tenía razón no podía faltar al trabajo por lo menos le tenía que ayudar a Alicia para que no la mandaran de nuevo a casa por llegar de nuevo tarde al trabajo por lo menos para ganarle algo de tiempo y asi lo hice….

Llegue y hable con el jefe, diciéndole que le había surgido una pequeña emergencia y por eso tardaría in poco en llegar, el acepto su llegada algo tarde…. Y después llego

Alicia: perdón Nanoha.. déjame ayudarte con eso.. (agarrando la cazuela)

Nanoha: gracias, no te preocupes Alicia, debería ser yo quien se disculpara, enserio lo siento y mas con Fate..

Alicia: Fate por un momento me asusto a decir verdad nunca había visto ese tipo de mirada en ella, pero supo remediarlo antes de que pasase algo pero a decir verdad no sé si pueda volver a controlar…

Nanoha: Le dijiste verdad?

…

….

….

_Del camino hacia el trabajo …_

_Fate: Alicia cuantame mas de Nanoha y …_

_Alicia: Yuuno?_

_Fate: si…_

_Alicia: pues a decir verdad no hay mucho que contar… _

_Fate: siempre ha sido así? _

_Alicia: su relación?, no… de hecho lo conocimos desde la primaría pero mhh se hicieron novios a mediados de la prepa…_

_Fate: oh…_

_Alicia: al principio se veía a leguas que Yuuno estaba loco por Nanoha y no perdía oportunidad alguna para demostrárselo, fue muy empalagoso en esos momentos hasta hace poco fue que se convirtió en lo que viste hace rato…_

_Fate: Entonces es la primera vez que actúa de esta forma?_

_Alicia: exacto el siente que Nanoha está demasiado enamorada de el como para que el haga lo que quiera, pero a decir verdad no es así ella solo le dio una oportunidad porque se cansó de que le pretendiera_

_Fate: supongo que siempre ah sido asi, no es asi?_

_Alicia: si, solo espero que no pase a mayores_

_Fate: que dices?_

_Alicia: a decir verdad, como explicarlo… una vez estuvieron discutiendo porque al señor no le gusto que Nanoha le hable a otros chicos y pues el, la lastimo al punto de dejarle marcas en la piel …_

_Fate: es encerio? _

_Alicia: sí.. Ese mismo día quise matarlo pero Nanoha, es muy buena y además no le gusta que sus seres queridos salgan lastimados…_

_Fate: vaya…_

_Alicia: pero ahora lo que me preocupa es otra cosa…_

_Fate: Que cosa?_

_Alicia: pues tengo entendido que Yuuno pretende hacer que Nanoha sea su esposa_

_Fate. Oye eso es muy rápido estas segura?_

_Alicia: si, de hecho estamos 100% seguras que en estas vacaciones el pedirá su mano enfrente a toda su familia_

_Fate: pero ella puede decir que no_

_Alicia: no lo se…_

….

…..

…

Al salir del trabajo Alicia y yo nos sorprendimos al ver a Fate y Yuuno discutiendo, casi al punto de darse a golpes como paso?, en que momento fue?, por qué?... no lo entendí pero al ver que ambos ya estaban a nada de darse a golpes..

Reaccione y corri hacia ellos…

Alicia: Fate!, que pasa!? (sosteniendo a su hermana por los brazos)

Nanoha: hey Yuuno! Qué demonios te pasa (empujándolo), que estás haciendo!

Yuuno: (mirándome con ojos de odios) tu estúpida amiguita que se siente superior viene a decirme a mí!, como debería de tratarte!, hazme el maldito favor

Nanoha: estas enfermo o que?, lárgate de aquí! No quiero verte!

Yuuno: que demonios estas diciendo Nanoha!?, el estar tanto tiempo aquí te ah hecho cambiar!

Nanoha: lárgate!

Yuuno: oye… Na-Nanoha… perdón

Nanoha: solo vete no te quiero ver, hemos terminado!

Yuuno: que estas diciendo!?

Alicia: lo que escuchaste imbécil, lárgate de aquí y llévate tus cosas del departamento

La ira de Yuuno no veía fin… y la gente que pasa alrededor se quedaba mirando la escena…

Yuuno: tu cállate maldita zorra que de seguro fue por tus estupideces que Nanoha cambio!

Se le acerco tanto a Alicia que crei que la golpearía… pero Fate intervino

Fate: mucho cuidado hombrecito, si tocas a mi hermana o a Nanoha de nuevo entiendes?

Yuuno se dio cuenta de que la gente se le quedaba viendo y decidió irse pero sin antes decirme lo siguiente que me dejo helada ya que me lo dijo al oído…

_No te escaparas tan fácil, eres mía y solo serás mía…_

Solo veía como caminaba hasta su auto e irse…. Mientras que aun resonaban sus palabras en mi cabeza de manera fría, desgarradora, empezaba a tener miedo… no me di cuenta de que estaba temblando hasta que Alicia me hizo reaccionar…

Alicia: Nanoha? Que te dijo ese imbécil…

Nanoha: n-nada

Alicia: como que nada?, mira como estas es la primera vez que te veo así

Nanoha: nada, podemos irnos?

Le di una sonrisa que para que la hago?, Alicia sabía que esa sonrisa no iba conmigo y percibí que Fate también lo noto, y mejor decidimos en ir a la escuela, Fate nos estuvo esperando a Alicia y mi, mientras terminaban las clases, cuando regresamos al departamento nos dimos cuenta que en efecto ya Yuuno no estaba, sentí un gran alivio el saber que ya no estaba, pero aun así había algo que me incomodaba… tome mi teléfono y marque a mis padres pero, sonaba ocupado… deje de intentarlo, de seguro estaban hablando con alguien más así que decidí el hablar al día siguiente… decidí cenar con Alicia y Fate sin decir muchas palabras…

Alicia: Cómo te sientes?

Nanoha: no lo sé bien me supongo

Alicia: no te preocupes Fate y yo te estaremos cuidando, así que no pasa nada, estate tranquila verdad Fate?

Fate: S-si….

Nanoha: Gracias, pero aun así…

Alicia: veremos qué hacer con tus padres, de todas maneras tenemos que ir haya con tus padres…

Nanoha: lo se…

Alicia: vamos… no te pongas así Nanoha-chan

Me levante de la esa y deje los plato en el fregadero…

Nanoha: tienen razón!, ya mañana será otro día y creo que me iré a dormir temprano el día de hoy no saben cómo sufrí anoche con él, ya que no dormí así que buenas noches!

Me despedí y me metí a mi habitación, aún seguían resonando sus palabras en mi cabeza, me senté en la cama y no se en que momento fu que me quede dormida pero tuve un sueño de lo más aterrador, que lo sentí tan real…

_+Te dije que no te ibas a librar de mí!_

_-dejame en paz!_

_+eres mia y no serás de nadie mas_

_-dejame!_

_+cállate con un demonio!_

_-auxilio!_

_+nadie te escuchara, además eres mi novia, y puedo hacer lo que yo! Quiera contigo_

_-no!, sueltame!_

desperté de la nada y sudando, de pronto sentí la mirada de alguien… de Yuuno, me sentí asechada, Sali de mi habitación y toque la puerta de Alicia nadie contesto… decidí irme a la sala pero en eso alguien abrió…

Nanoha: lo- lo siento es que…

No me había dado cuenta hasta que decidí ver quien me había abierto y ahí estaba Fate… me había quedado callada cuando ella tomo de mi mano y se acostó en un colchón que se encontraba en el suelo a lado de la cama de Alicia que por cierto no sabía que ella hablaba dormida y que se movia bruscamente…

Fate: shh.. espero no te incomode dormir conmigo pero Alicia siempre duerme así y es incomodo

No sabía que hacer era la primera vez que me atrevía a dormir con alguien más y solo por una pesadilla, si me había dormido varias veces con Yuuno pero no por algo así, pero con Fate me sentía tan segura que solo le di las gracias… ella solo me sonrió y de nuevo se quedó dormida… me le quede mirando unos momentos más pensando en que se veía realmente hermosa y en el aroma que Expedia y poco a poco el sueño me empezaba a inundar de nuevo…

A la mañana siguiente lo que me hizo despertar no fue precisamente el despertador sino el sonido de una cámara?.. qué demonios?… sentí algo de peso en mi cuerpo y fui abriendo los ojos y lo siguiente fue…

Alicia: esto lo tengo que guardar para la posteridad..

Mire a Alicia que aun tomaba fotos mientras que voltee a ver a Fate aun dormida pero ella me estaba abrazando como yo a ella…. Poco a poco ella empezó a abrir los ojos y me soltó mientras se trataba de poner de pie mientras que Alicia no paraba de reír…

Fate: Lo-lo siento Nanoha…

Yo al igual que ella solo me pude sentar y mirar a otro lado…

Nanoha: Perdóname tu a mi…

Alicia: pero que aburridas son ustedes dos…

Fate: lo- lo siento en verdad Nanoha, es que a mí me- me da manía de abrazar cuando duermo con alguien más…

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso… me pare y Salí del cuarto sin decir más… porque me enojo? Si no somos nada?. Demonios pero a quien más ha abrazado…

Alicia: acabas de echarlo a perder

Fate: Na- nanoha!

Esto iba mal… fui al baño, me bañe y me aliste para ir al trabajo… tenía que disculparme ya que pues no somos nada Fate y yo entonces por que ponerme así.. Sali ya lista para ir al trabajo y más encontré le pedí disculpas y durante ese día no le hable mucho…

Terminamos de trabajar y Hoy.. Era el último día de clases así que simplemente iríamos a perder el tiempo…

O eso fue lo que creí…

Unos chicos de nuestra clase nos avisaron que un sempai haría una fiesta de disfraces así que prácticamente toda la universidad estaría ahí…

Alicia: Nanoha! Vamos! Hay que divertirnos

Nanoha: no me agrada la idea

Alicia: vamos Nanoha cuando fue la última vez que fuimos a una fiesta?

Nanoha: hace mucho pero eso no tiene nada que ver aquí

Alicia: Qué tal si lo ves de esta forma… es una fiesta para conmemorar que le pretendo de hurón ya no es más tu novio! Y sabes que eso se merece una fiesta!

Nanoha: está bien vamos pero solo será un rato sabes que aún tengo cosas pendientes que hacer

Alicia. Lo se!, vamos por Fate!

Nanoha: pero no tenemos ningún disfraz

En eso uno de los chicos nos dijo que si no teníamos en la casa del sempai nos prestarían los disfraces… pero que raro…

Alicia: problema solucionado entonces vamos por Fate! Y a la fiesta!

…

Lo siguiente que paso fue lo que marcaría mi vida para siempre


	3. Una Noche Atrayente

Una Noche Atrayente…

Habíamos llegado a la fiesta casi arrastrando a Fate ya que no le agradaba la idea de disfrazarse pero a pesar de su insistencia de su hermana fue la que gano…

Alicia: vamos Fate te ves genial con ese traje de príncipe y más con la cara cubierta con la máscara te ves increíble!..

Alicia llevaba traje de gatubela mientras que yo podría decirse que de princesa?, la cual también tenía una máscara…

No lo sé la verdad es que un tipo simplemente vino a nosotras cuando apenas entrabamos a este lugar y nos dio los trajes, ni siquiera nos dieron a escoger así que pues aquí estamos…

Fate: cállate Alicia, que sabias perfectamente que no me agradan los disfraces…

Alicia: pero era por el bien de Nanoha-chan…

Oh no ya me andaba metiendo de excusa aunque se ve realmente apuesto con ese traje…

Fate: a Nanoha tampoco la metas que creo que todo esto fue tu idea..

Nanoha: bu-bueno ya estamos aquí Fate, porque no estamos un rato y después nos vamos?

Alicia: ya escuchaste a la señorita!, así que a divertirnos!

Estuvimos tomando un poco como también bailábamos otro tanto o platicando con algunos de los conocidos o más bien a los que sentíamos que los conocíamos la mayoría o estaban pintados o simplemente tenían mascaras como teníamos las tres…

Alicia sacaba su lado sexy y ya sea hombre o mujer no se resistían ante sus encantos, siempre supe que en esas cosas se le hacían demasiado fácil, nunca supe el por qué no tiene novio o por lo menos novia….

Ya eran casi como la una de la mañana y como todas las fiestas ya había pasado las peleas, alegrías, lloriqueos, declaraciones, besos, abrazos etc, ustedes saben lo que puede pasar en una fiesta a gran escala como está pero más que nada el fluido de la música empezaba a bajar o no tanto pero esto hizo que la persona que creía alguien más me invitara a bailar…

Nota mental nunca más volver a ir a una fiesta de disfraces…

Esta persona se acercó a mi sin decirme nada ya sea porque había mucho ruido aun o simplemente no quería que supiera quien era eso fue lo que pensé después…

Simplemente me ofreció su mano para que la tomara y así lo hice empezamos a caminar por la pista hasta que nos detuvimos y empezamos a bailar al principio nunca pensé que algo así llegase a pasar más bien que podía haberlo hecho…

Con la persona que se suponía que estaba bailando era "Fate", pero cada vez que bailábamos un poco más, nos alejábamos más hasta que por fin paramos, sin darme cuenta habíamos llegado a unas escaleras las cuales dirigían a la parte de arriba de la casa, simplemente me deje llevar por esos ojos rojos atrayentes sin decir una sola palabra subimos las escaleras hasta llegar a una habitación…

Algo malo pasaba, me di cuenta más tarde que todo esto era una trampa….

"Fate" se acercó a mí y me beso sus labios eran suaves pero algo iba mal reaccione cuando por fin hablo…

"Fate": te dije que solo serias y serás mía Nanoha…

Abrí completamente los ojos y lo aparte…

Nanoha: qu- que haces aquí?, que intentas hacer! Yuuno

Yuuno: (quitándose el disfraz) que trato de hacer?, solo pasar la noche con mi novia, pero por lo visto tendré que darte una lección…

Nanoha: le-lección?

Veía como se quitaba la ropa también, y mientras lo hacía se notaba a leguas lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer importando o no, lo iba a hacer, tenía que salir de aquí, la música estaba demasiado fuerte como para que alguien me escuchase y además no hay ventanas…

Yuuno: si una leccion

Se acercó a mí y me agarro del cabello lastimándome..

Yuuno: no creí que te gustara la hermana de Alicia, acaso no te hago sentir suficientemente mujer?

Nanoha: que! Haces suéltame! Me estas lastimando!

Yuuno: (risa) puedes gritar todo lo que quiera pero nadie te escuchara y nadie vendrá a recatarte, asi que será mejor que te calles…

Seguía jalando de mí y mientras le pegaba con mis puños para que me soltara pero en ese momento escuche el cómo se rompía algo y ese algo era el vestido…

Nanoha: Yuu- Yuuno por favor déjame, suéltame por favor…

Yuuno: quieres que te suelte?...

Se rio mientras me agarraba con más fuerza y me azoto primero contra la pared haciendo que se me abriera la ceja y después me azoto contra la cama ya quitándome lo demás que quedaba del vestido…

Yuuno: eres estúpida o qué?, crees que te dejaría?

Me empezó a tocar y yo ya no lo soportaba estaba llorando

Nanoha: Yuuno por favor suéltame….

Yuuno: te lo dije no?, eres mía y no serás de nadie más, te enseñare lo que un verdadero hombre puede hacer…

Me quito la ropa interior y me besaba con desesperación, con furia, odio sentimientos de reproche maldad etc…

…por favor que alguien me ayude…

No podía dejar de llorar ya mis fuerzas de que alguien pudiese venir por mí se habían desvanecido mientras que el seguía violándome, quería morirme, por qué? Que fue lo que te paso?, era una mentira desde que éramos niños? Que quieres de mí?...

…por favor…

Y paso… se escuchó como la puerta había caído detrás de Yuuno, tocando el suelo, entre las lágrimas pude distinguir a dos personas una quitando a Yuuno estampándolo contra la pared y a otra persona mirándome…

Yuuno: que?.. Demo-…

Fate: te matare!

Alicia: Na-Nanoha…

Nanoha: Alicia eres tu?...

Alicia: si… ya pronto vendrá la policía ya todo acabo…

Me abrazo y empecé a llorar ya no quería estar ahí quería ir a mi casa, Fate que había dejado inconsciente a Yuuno, se dirigió a nosotras mientras se quitaba una parte del disfraz y me la ponía encima…

Fate: sentimos mucho el haber llegado tarde

Nanoha: quiero irme a casa ahora!

No podía dejar de llorar…

Alicia: Fate llevala a casa yo me encargo de esto

Fate: estas segura?

Alicia: si, despues de la paliza que le diste no creo que se levante en un buen rato y todos los demás ya se han ido y pensar que este imbécil hizo todo esto por Nanoha, que gente tan mas loca ..

Fate: está bien, vamos Nanoha…

Fate me cargo y me llevo entre sus brazos pero sin antes darle otra pata en las costillas a Yuuno, como pude ser tan tonta para dejarme caer en esa trampa simplemente me acurruque más en el pecho de Fate hasta que llegamos al auto después de unos minutos habíamos llegado al departamento y de nuevo me cargo, no tenía expresión alguna, simplemente me dejaba llevar por Fate..

Llegamos a mi habitación y me acostó sobre la cama… y me tapo…

Ella se sento dándome la espalda…

Fate: Me quedare aquí hasta que te duermas que te parece?

No le conteste…

Fate. Puedes dormir tranquila o no sé qué hacer para ayudarte, lo siento mucho enserio, perdóname Nanoha….

Vi como su espalda se tensaba mientras que sus manos lo hacían también me senté en la cama y decidí abrazarla por la espalda ella no tenía la culpa, no sabía que era lo que pasaba y yo tampoco .. Cuando lo note ella estaba llorando…

Nanoha: quiero tomar un baño me acompañas?

Fue lo único que pude decir ella simplemente sin decirme nada me cargo de nuevo y me llevo al baño mientras me quitaba lo del disfraz y se llenaba la tina..

Nanoha: metete conmigo

Aun no sabía que era lo que hacía simplemente su presencia me tranquilizaba, sin decir más se quitó la ropa que tenía y se puso atrás de mí, estuvimos un buen rato en ella sin decirnos nada, el sueño me gano estaba tan relajada que no se en que momento fue que había llegado en mi cama y ya tenía una muda de ropa pueda para ya dormir vi como Fate se alejaba…

Nanoha: Fate no me dejes.. Duerme conmigo por favor…

Sin decir mas se acostó conmigo mientras yo me acurrucaba en ella y ella me abrazaba, puse mi cabeza en su cuello y mi respiración hacia que Fate se moviera un poco más, adivine que era…

Fate: Na-Nanoha, por favor…

A pesar de lo que ella decía todo su exterior me decía otra cosa y finalmente nos besamos

Fate: Nanoha te encuentras bien? Acabas de…

La silencie con otro beso, no podía negar el hecho de que me gustaba pero a la vez el hecho de que la estoy utilizando para que todos eso toques que me había dado Yuuno antes, desaparecieran con los de Fate que en cambio eran cuidadosos, lentos, suaves, ambas lo disfrutábamos…

Nanoha: perdón Fate-chan, no me odies… por favor….

Lo dije en forma de un susurro lo cual creo que aun así ella lo escucho…

Fate: (pensando) yo también lo siento, desde que te vi quise hacerte mía, por favor tampoco me odies…

Sentí que su pene entraba con cautela, me sentía tan bien era la primera vez que me sentía en el paraíso por unos momentos todo el dolor desvaneció…

…quiero que siempre sea así…

Nos quedamos completamente exhaustas y nos quedamos dormidas…

Al despertar vi a Fate y seguía dormida pero note que me abrazaba de una forma tan maravillosa, sonreí ante aquel acto y le di un beso en la boca, ella poco a poco abrió sus ojos..

Fate: hola, buenos días princesa…

Sonreí ante tal muestra de afecto…

Nanoha: hola, buenos días dormilona…

Fate: dormilona?, mentirosa…

Nanoha: no es cierto..

Fate: está bien y cómo te sientes?

Nanoha: bien porque estas tu…

En qué momento fue?, no quería echar a perder esto…

Nanoha: (me aleje un poco) lo- lo siento

Fate: (me toco con su mano mi mantón para que la viera) Nanoha, sé que es algo rápido pero te gustaría ser mi novia?, no quiero que por lo que haya pasado se arruine esto o tengo algo que ver, enserio que me gustas y que quisiera intentarlo, aunque sé que muy repentino apenas me conoces y pues.. lo que pa-…

Le puse uno de mis dedos encima de sus labios…

Nanoha: me haces la mujer más feliz del mundo al escuchar eso… y claro que quiero algo mas contigo

La abrace lo más fuerte que pude y no nos percatamos que alguien nos estaba mirando… era Alicia…

Alicia: Vaya yo haya con un moton de policías y ustedes aquí ya haciendo un nuevo nidito de amor?

Nanoha: Ali-…

Fate: Alicia…

Alicia: no se preocupen.. me alegra que ustedes dos ya sean oficialmente una pareja pero ahora….

Nanoha: que pasa Alicia?

Alicia: pues no mucho solo tienes que ir conmigo a la policía para que hagas los cargos contra Yuuno y se quedara un bueno tiempo en la cárcel

Ese mismo dia fui y levante un acta en contra de Yuuno, la ropa que me había quitado y que se había quedado en aquella habitación fue suficiente para llevarlo a la cárcel…

Pero en esos momento no me había dado cuenta de algo que habría de cambiar mi vida, no digo que haya sido malo sino que gracias a los dioses que ahora puedo contar con alguien y que en verdad me ama a pesar de todo lo que paso…

Alicia: y ahora que hacemos?

Nanoha: tenemos que ir con mis padres para explicarles lo que a pasado y en que se quedara todo esto..

Fate: supongo que tienes razón pero…

Alicia: eh ahí otro problema…. Le dirás a tus padres que andas con mi hermana?

Nanoha: no quiero negar a Fate-chan pero a la vez no sé cómo tomaran esto, es muy rápido…

Alicia: y que tal si hacemos pasar esto como el hecho de que los dos querían decirle a la familia que terminarían por lo sano?

Nanoha: Pero y si preguntan por Yuuno?

Alicia: Que resulto con que tenía que hacer algunas cosas que se le olvido y todo eso y ya después presentas a mi hermana como tu futuro marido jajajaja

Nanoha: omitiendo eso.. (golpeando a Alicia por lo último) no sería mala idea pero no sabemos que pase…

Fate. La decisión que tomes yo estaré a tu lado Nanoha de eso no lo dudes

Nanoha: gracias Fate-chan

Le di un beso que se aplazó algo sino fuese por Alicia y sus comentarios

Alicia: oh por dios le echaré agua fría para que sus hormonas se aplaquen….

Y asi fue como esto inicio, a la mañana siguiente nos dirigimos hacia mi casa a afrontar la realidad… y descubrir algunas cosas más de paso….


	4. Miedo

Miedo…

Yo creo que todos en algún momento de nuestras vidas han sentido el miedo.. de qué?... de un habito que conocían perfectamente y que ahora les cae mal o simplemente la mente es la que juega con nuestros pensamientos, emociones, sensaciones, sino lo han sentido deseo en verdad que nunca les pase….. ya saben que el amor y el miedo tiene nombre…..

no… nunca sentí amor hacia el, simplemente no quería lastimarlo tanto tiempo estuve a su lado soportando porque… fui estúpida… lo se…. Yo lo provoque todo y esto paso…

Nunca pensé que estaba realmente mal en mi relación con Yuuno hasta que lo recordé….

….

+_**Quien te crees que eres como para dejarme en ridículo eh!?**_

_**-lo siento**_

_**+no quiero que le hables a alguien más!, me escuchaste?**_

_**-pero por qué?, si ni quiera estaba haciendo algo malo**_

_**+te amo, Nanoha y discúlpame por el daño que te hice, te duele?**_

_**-no, mucho…**_

_**+Te lo dije… eras y será solo mía y de nadie más…!**_

_**-suéltame Yuuno, me lastimas!**_

_**+ que te deje?**_

_**-por favor que alguien me ayude!**_

…_**.**_

_**+Te dejare un recuerdo para que nunca olvides que eres y serás mía… Nanoha….**_

….

Na…

….

Noha! Despier…

…

Despierta!

…..

Nanoha!...

…

Nanoha! Despierta!

…..

Desperté mirando a Fate la cual tenía una cara de preocupación con ojos llenos de lágrimas, de pronto sonrió y me abrazo..

Nanoha: Fate-chan tengo miedo…

No paraba de temblar y empecé a llorar mientras la abrazaba..

Escuche como la puerta de mi habitación se abría y ahí estaba Alicia…

Alicia: Nanoha!.. que le paso?.. estas bien?

También me abrazo….

Fate: Nanoha.. Todo estará bien, estoy aquí… (Abrazándome mas fuerte) no dejare que nada te pase… confía en mi…

Seguía llorando.. hasta que me quede dormida de nuevo….

…

Desperté y vi a Fate mirándome…

Fate: (poniendo su mano en mi mejilla) como estas?, dormiste bien?

Solo asentí con la cabeza…

Fate: tienes hambre?

Negué con la cabeza… no tenía ganas de hacer algo simplemente quería estar en cama…

Fate: sabes algo?, no estás sola, y siempre estaré ahí para ti… te protegeré aun me cueste mi vida, pero no dejare que nada te pase, entiendes?

Abrace a Fate y empecé a llorar..

Nanoha: tengo miedo Fate-chan, que pasa si se escapa de la cárcel?, tiene amigos importantes en la escuela

Fate: yo me encargare de eso así que tranquila preciosa, todo estará bien….

Me abrazo con un poco más de fuerza mientras que poco a poco me tranquilizaba…

Nanoha: y Alicia?

Fate: (me sonrio) ella esta aun durmiendo

dirigió su mirada al suelo del lado donde estaba la puerta, me levante un poco y vi como alicia estaba peleando con alguien su sueño …

Alicia: hasta crees que te dejare… aléjate de Nanoha!.. muere!

Mientras golpeaba su almohada, rei un poco pero no tanto para despertarla por lo menos tengo que darle el gusto de hacerlo en sueños…

Fate: vamos a desayunar algo que te parece?

Nanoha: esta bien pero tu hermana?

Fate: (sentándose en la orillada de la cama) no te preocupes por ella, se despertara cuando huela el desayuno asi que dejal, siempre ah sido dormilona

Nanoha: en eso tienes razón

Nos dispusimos a salir con cuidado de no despertarla y empezamos a hacer un desayuno ligero, me encontraba en mis pensamientos, ya sabes en esos en los que piensan en cosas que más e preocupan y solo te encuentras en lada pensado sin fin de cosas…

Como es que no lo puede evitar, soy tan estúpida?, pero quien lo pensaría de esa forma…

De a nada recordé lo que paso el otro dia…

Estábamos un una des su tantas fiestas y que por asares del destino el decidió llevarme pro que según esto todos sus amigos llevarían a sus novia,, que clase de fiesta es esa? Andar exhibiendo? Como había cambiado tanto fue la primera y la última vez que Sali con el a una fiesta de su escuela…

Primero que nada me hizo vestirme formal, al llegar ahí, no paraba de mostrarme como carne enfrente de sus amigos

_+hey! Yuuno! Que bien la tenías escondía_

_+ creo que te la robare _

…_.._

_+hey Nanoha tráeme un trago mas_

_Ve tu Yuuno ya tuve suficiente con estar aquí y que se me queden viendo_

En eso llega uno de sus tantos amigos pero el se me hizo el mas decente de todos ellos…

_+hola Yuuno-kun, buenas noches señorita_

_Hola Chrono-kun, te presento a MI novia Nanoha_

_Habíamos hecho caso omiso a su forma tan estúpida de hacerme ver o ver su masculinidad_

_+ buenas noches Nanoha soy Chrono mucho gusto_

_Buenas noches Chrono-kun _

_+bueno solo era para pasar a saludar asi que con su permiso _

Hizo otra pequeña reverencia y decidió retirarse. después de que se fuera Yuuno decidió hacer mas caso a sus amigos para asi dejarme sola decidí caminar y ver que más había por aquí por lo menos una persona más decente pero me encontré con aquel chico llamado Chrono, me sonrió y camino hacia mi…

_Chrono: hola Nanoha-san_

_Nanoha: solo Nanoha, Chrono-kun _

Sonreímos un poco y empezamos a hablar me gusto su forma de ser era muy amable, hablamos de todo un poco, reímos de otras cosas, me conto de algunas otras, en fin era una plática amena por lo menos cuando uno hace amigos mas no otra cosa obvio que ciertas personas a decir verdad no piensan lo mismo…

Chrono y yo decidimos ir a dar un paseo bueno más bien salimos al patio trasero de la enorme casa de donde estábamos y había también personas hablando de lo importante que son y bla bla bla… reímos un poco más pero para nuestra mala suerte el se encontraba ahí mi sonrisa desvaneció tenía una cara realmente molesta el sin decir más me tomo por el brazo lastimándome, haciéndome salir casi arrastrándome sin el menor tacto muchas personas no lo vieron, voltee a ver hacia atrás y vi que Chrono quería hacer algo pero con la mirada le dije que no… salimos de ese lugar y nos gritamos…

+Cuantas veces te eh dicho que soy tu novio!

Pero no implica que no puede hablar con alguien mas

+ recuerda que tu eres mía y de nadie más así de sencillo

Su enojo fue mas que me dio una cacheta, me quede inmóvil poniéndome una mano en la mejilla…

Llévame a mi departamento

_+ Nanoha yo…. Lo siento simplemente no se que me paso es que me enoja que alguien más te vea, que alguien más te vea sonreír…_

Tarto de acercarse pero no lo deje…

_Llévame a mi departamento Yuuno _

Me dirigí al auto sin más que decir el subió y por un momento creí que si lo sentía pero veía como tomaba el volante con más fuerza, gracias a los dioses que llegamos a salvo ni me despedí de el y entre sin más…

Al llegar estaba el departamento solo entre a mi habitación y me quite aquella ropa al darme cuenta en el espejo vi mi brazo que tenía un ligero tono verdoso.. Me había dejado el moretón…

Algo me saco de aquellos recuerdos para verme ya ahora mirándome aun en la misma posición sintiendo mi brazo, no quería nada… pero vi un par de ojos rojos mirándome con ternura ero eso tampoco dejaba a un lado la preocupación que le causaba, se notaba..

Fate: está bien Nanoha?, que paso? Vamos a comer

Nanoha: si, lo siento Fate-chan simplemente me preguntaba el cómo fui tan estúpida

Fate: no te digas eso Nanoha, simplemente uno no sabe que pueda pasar con esas personas no lo sabias es común…

Nanoha: no lo se Fate-pero algo no me …

Fuimos interrumpidas por Alicia que por el olor al desayuno se levanto

Alicia: buenos días chicas

Fate: como dormiste Ali

Alicia: bien me supongo

Nanoha: ahí esta servido tu desayuno

La rubia mas pequeña se sentó y me di un beso en cachete en forma de agradecimiento

Fate: hey! Alicia

Alicia: que? Yo la vi primero que tu asi que yo puedo darle mas besos que tu

Me sonroje un poco mientras con una sonrisa…

Nanoha: ya chicas comamos

Fue un agradable desayuno a pesar de lo sucedido. Supe un poco más de Fate-chan y ella de mí, pero después de un tiempo terminamos el desayuno ya no sabía que más hacer, tenía que preocuparme del trabajo mas aparte de ir con mis padres que termine con el, no puedo decirle mas ya que serían capaz de algo peor y ya no quiero saber más del tema… Alicia que me conoce de años supo lo que pensaba…

Alicia: Nanoha no te preocupes, hable con los de la cafetería y si nos dieron chance de tener una semana de vacaciones ellos se las arreglarían entonces no te preocupes y sobre tus padres no podemos dejarlos plantados pero si no quieres ir podemos hablarles y decirles que no

Nanoha: será más difícil de hacer eso Alicia será mejor que vayamos y explicarles lo que paso, claro no todo pero si que el hecho ya no ando con el…

Alicia: supongo que no hay otra opción entonces cuando nos vamos capi..

Nanoha: creo que sería correcto ir de una vez y no ilusionar más a mis padres…

No tardamos mucho en salir del departamento para ir rumbo hacia mi hogar, esperando a que todo termine por fin con Yuuno…

Es aquí donde empezó mi miedo, mi pánico no sabía que era lo que me había hecho inconscientemente, la mente te juega tal ve muchas bromas pero también hay que ser realistas todo puede pasar y de eso me di cuenta….

Pasamos a una tienda de esas que te puedes encontrar cuando viajas, ahí sentí que alguien me observaba, plenamente queriéndome comer con la mirada esa mirada que poco a poco fue penetrándose a mi hasta saber de quién era, es posible que alguien te pueda ver de la misma forma?, yo creo que si o no lo se…

Trate de ver quien era la persona que me miraba pero a toda persona con la que me topaba no era aun asi sentía que me estaba mirando por la espalda, sentí escalofríos y cuando decidi voltear para ver quien estaba detrás de mi..

Fue reacción que solté un golpe a Fate-chan…

Nanoha: perdón Fate-chan no fue mi intensión

Fate: no debi de querer asustarte Nanoha lo siento mas yo perdóname

Me le acerque y le di un beso en su ojo que se le puso algo rojo… voltee por un momento a otro lado y ahí estaba esa mirada que parecía furiosa o mas que eso… me apresure a salir de ahí para seguir nuestro camino y tal vez mas que nada era el hecho de que me podría sentir solo tal vez mas segura en mi casa que gran error el pensar eso…

Todo me recordaba a el cada, discusión ya sea pequeña o grande las veía por todo el lugar es obvio aun asi a pesar de haber iniciado hace casi tres años nos conocíamos mas desde pequeños..

Al llegar a mi casa decidí que al mal paso darle prisa pero creo que no funciono en este caso habíamos llegado algo temprano para que alguien estuviera en casa, decidimos preparar por lo menos la cena y esperar a que todo esto termine…

Ya solo esperando a que terminar de coser decidí llevar a Fate-chan como a Alicia a mi habitación perfectamente podemos caber ahí las 3… al dejar nuestras cosas Alicia y Fate-chan me dejaron sola en mi cuarto recorrí el lugar para encontrarme con más horrores…

Tenía aun los osos de peluches en mi cama que el me había regalado.. me sente en la cama y los observe detenidamente tome uno que fue el primero que me había regalado y me le quede viendo fijamente, me perdi en su mirada creyendo que el me podía ver, a decir verdad ese osos siempre sentía que me miraba a donde fuese de este cuarto, lo tome y decidí verlo mas detenidamente pero cuando empezaba a sentir algo más curioso mis pensamientos fueron desechados por la razón de que habían llegado decidí bajar no sin antes poner al oso y sus demás regalos en uno de mi roperos….

_**+ aun recuerdo cuando te lo regale desde ese momento no pude negar el hecho de que donde quieras que estés puedo verte… mi dulce Nanoha solo eres mia…**_


	5. Desastres

Desastres….

_**-se perfectamente que es lo que haces en cada momento-**_

…

Era inevitable el hecho de no poder ocultar mas lo que había pasado con Yuuno, al llegar todos los miembros de mi familia se percataron de Fate-chan como el hecho de que no había venido Yuuno conmigo, no preguntaron ya que sabían que diría lo que paso, así que decidimos sentarnos todo en la mesa para poder explicarles el por qué no había venido también con Yuuno….

Nanoha: bueno ya qu estamos aquí todos y que ven a alguien nuevo aquí, primero quiero presentarles a Fate-chan hermana de Alicia

Fate: buenas noches y disculpen el venir sin avisar

Mi padre simplemente se le quedo mirando, viendo si era una persona buena claro que todos los padres dan el visto bueno, en cambio mi mamá la saludo amigablemente como siempre ella es la cariñosa, mientras que mis hermanos se quedaban en la nada pensando como fue o como fue que paso que la Alicia que conocían tenia una hermana gemela pero del mismo modo se les paso…

Nanoha: bueno después de la presentación, quiero decirles que el hecho de que Yuuno no esta aquí es por la razón de que el y yo ya no estamos saliendo desde hace tiempo

Era lo mejor que pude decir, pero ahora viene las preguntas

Momoko: pero que paso hija?

Shiro: se escuchaba tan feliz cuando nos llamaba y preguntaba por ti

Nanoha: simplemente eran diferencias, hubo en un tiempo en el cual nos dimos cuenta de que no nos entendíamos y a pesar de eso pues decidimos dejarlo, no se el por que había hablado con ustedes yo creo que era el hecho de querer regresar conmigo pero…

Kyoya: pero que Nanoha?

Nanoha: me enamore de otra persona que a pesar de haberla conocido hace poco puedo decir que con ella puedo estar bien…

Inconscientemente mire hacia Fate, tenia que decir eso antes de que empezaran mas cuestiones de Yuuno pero, no se cómo paso simplemente me di cuenta de que en este mundo ya es difícil de confiar hasta de los lugares en donde uno se encuentra, en mundo cambia o mas bien lo que llamos dinero cambia el mundo? Quién demonios invito el dinero y la codicia?...

Miyuki: no me digas que…

Shiro: (mirando a Fate) eso es cierto?

Fate-chan se paro y tomo mi mano para seguirla…

Fate: primero que nada discúlpenme por llegar a su casa sin invitación, segundo por el hecho de que estando presentes ustedes aquí quisiera decirles que yo no le hare ningún daño y por siguiente se que es rápido y se que no saben quien soy mas en especifico pero yo en verdad amo a su hija y quisiera tener la oportunidad de hacerla feliz con o sin su consentimiento…

Como podría decir algo ante eso?, lo siguiente paso repentinamente, ya que antes de poder decir algo mas, alguien tocaba la puerta, mi hermana Miyuki se paro y abrió la puerta, volteamos a ver que era lo que pasaba y ahí estaba…

_**- Yuuno suéltame por favor me haces daño…**_

_**+ que parte no entiendes de que tu! Eres mia!...**_

Mis recuerdos fueron parados ya que la espalda de alguien como la melena rubia de esa persona se encontraba enfrente de mi… todo cambio en tan poco tiempo…

Yuuno: buenas noches, siento el retraso tuve que hacer unas cosas antes de venir aquí pero veo que llegue a tiempo de la cena…

Alicia: se puede saber que estas haciendo aquí?

Shiro: Nanoha, me puedes dar una explicación de que es lo que esta pasando aquí?

No me dejo decir nada Yuuno ya que con esa mirada falsa y una repentina mirada cambiaba de humor hacia mi, que lo miraba cando pasaba a estar casi a lado de Fate …

Yuuno: como dije antes discúlpenme la demora por llegar tarde les traje algo de pastel, y por lo visto creo que Nanoha-chan les dijo otra cosa verdad, linda?

Shiro: como que otra cosa?

Yuuno: que.. Bueno ya que estamos todos aquí, es el hecho de que quiero pedirles la mano de su hija Nanoha, para que pueda casarse conmigo…

Como es que se atreve a pedir eso después de lo que paso, como… simplemente…

No sabia que hacer y me pedían una respuesta inmediata…

Shiro: como esta la situación, Nanoha?, nos puedes explicar?

Yuuno: es muy fácil señor Takamachi, quiero casarme con su hija, es simple, no se a decir verdad que es lo que les dijo Nanoha-chan en mi ausencia

Alicia: más bien cómo es que te dejaron salir hurón

Shiro: Nanoha! Necesito una explicación!

Me quede muda pero a la vez fue gracias al agarre de Yuuno, que Fate a su vez le agarro la mano deteniéndolo, miro a Fate-chan con creo que peores ojos que cada vez que se enoja conmigo pero Fate-chan también le lanzo una mirada que daba miedo haciendo tragar a Yuuno un poco de saliva… pero creo que eso no fue lo suficiente…

Yuuno: tu quien eres como para presentarte en esta casa

Fate: soy alguien que te puede romper la cara si no la sueltas no tuviste suficiente con lo que hiciste?

Shiro: ya basta!, todos ustedes! Qué demonios está pasando aquí!

Nanoha: yo… yo no quiero casarme contigo Yuuno, por favor retírate de esta casa

Yuuno: que dijiste?

De la nada Yuuno pudo desatar el agarre de Fate-chan para después agarrarme del brazo, poco después antes de que Fate-chan pudiera hacer algo o alguien más de mi familia el sostenía un arma entre su mano y con su otra a mi arrastrándome para estar más cerca del …

Shiro: pero qué demonios te pasa Yuuno

Momoko: (empezando a llorar) Nanoha!

Kyoyo: que poco hombre eres Yuuno!

Alicia: que sucia rata eres

Yuuno: cállense todos! (apuntando a todos con el arma) quera hacerlo por la buenas pero no me dejaron otra opción, señores takamachi amo a su hija como nadie más podría amarla

Fate: asi demuestras que la amas?

Yuuno: si no fuera por ti! (apuntando directamente a Fate) esto no hubiera pasado, no se cómo lo hiciste pero aquí se acaba todo…

Sin vacilar más disparo el arma, una mancha roja empezaba a nacer en la camisa de Fate-chan del lado del brazo lo pudo esquivar mientras ella quería acercarse más hacia mí, Yuuno vio el intento y siguió disparando, solo escuchaba el grito de todas las personas presentes y como las balas pasaban una por una a firmar una sentencia un único objetivo quien estuviese enfrente de ellas…

No tardo en parar y el silencio inundo el lugar solo la respiración agitada de una mujer quien de la nada ella sostenía la misma arma de la persona que la había atacado, a la vez deje de sentir el agarre del brazo haciendo , ver solo una melena dorada caer encima de aquel loco…

Fate: creo que la cárcel no es lo suficiente para ti..

Yuuno: Na-nanoha! A- ayúdame!

Fate: por que la miras?, ella no hara nada por ti pero esto es defensa propia…

Todos los de ahí vimos la escena mientras que un último disparo nos hizo reaccionar, vi como Fate-chan tiraba el arma y se levantaba poco a poco, reaccione y le ayude, mientras que los demás no sabían que hacer…

Nanoha: Fate-chan estas bien?

Fate: tu estas bien?

Se separo un poco para verme a los ojos mientras acercaba su cabeza a la mia y me sonreía, asentí con la cabeza, me acerque un poco hacia ella pero antes de poderle dar un beso, callo sin reparo al suelo no me había dado cuenta que había perdido mucha sangre y ahí todos reaccionaron..

Shiro: Momoko llama a una ambulancia y después a la policía, Kyoya y Miyuki vean a Yuuno y Fate, Nanoha, después de esto quisiera saber que paso por el momento ayudemos a Fate a tratar de salvarle la vida, y escúchenme bien esto fue un accidente entendieron?..

Sin decir mas ayude a Fate-chan , tratando de detener la sangra en poco tiempo llego la ambulacia asi como también la policía, nos preguntaron qué había pasado y dijimos que solo era un novio extremadamente celoso, fue sencillo todo esto ya que como Yuuno vivía solo desde pequeño no tenia familiares ya que sus padres habían muerto desde hace mucho , después de aquello me dirigi con Alica al hospital donde estaba Fate-chan internada…

Ella aún seguía inconsciente, ya que tuvieron que operarla para sacarle las balas que quedaban dentro de ella me decidí sentarme y espera a que ella despertara…

Mi madre como los demás miembros de la familia esperaban en la sala de espera, esperando a saber un poco mas de la salud de Fate-chan sin interrumpirnos…

Enfermera: (entrando a la habitación) lo siento pero la hora de las visitas a terminado

Alicia y y slimos de la habitación para encontrarnos con mi familia, no podíamos ir a otro lugar ya que aun estaban haciendo investigaciones pero aun asi el hecho es de que no podía esconder mas o que era evidente..

Decidimos por lo menos ir a cenar algo cerca siendo la hora pues no había mucho que decir o por lo menos para tomar un café y poder conversar todos..

Nanoha: se que lo que paso fue mi culpa desde un principio, pero en verdad lo siento por causarles problemas..

Momoko: tranquila hija se que esto es difícil pero esperemos que Fate-chan salga bien ante todo esto…

Nanoha: lo se pero a decir verdad hace tiempo tuve el presentimiento de que después de todos los años que nos mostro era una vil falsedad

Kyoya: por que lo dices Nanoha?

Nanoha: por que yo no me di cuenta de que el me hacia daño y el daño que me hacia lo reparaba con regalos y flores, no es que estuviera enamorada de el simplemente..

Alicia: fuiste muy amable con el que preferiste hacer eso que ponerle un alto a lo que pasa en tu relación

Nanoha: si…

No sabia como describir a lo que le pasaba a mi padre, el intentaba calmarse antes de querer ver de nuevo vivo a Yuuno para poder matarlo de nuevo, mi mamá solo no podía contener sus lagrimas, mientras que mis hermanos no podían creer que esa persona amable de tantos años pudo engañarlos tan fácil…

Alicia me presto su hombro para poder llorar mientras me abrazaba…

Por fin se los había dicho… que pasaría después?, no lo sabia pero lo que quiera saber era el como se encontraba Fate-chan.. estuvimos otro buen rato en dejar por fin las cosas asi y por lo menos comer algo aunque no tuviésemos ganas teníamos que hacerlo, nos fuimos a un hotel a poder dormir en lo que nos devolvían la casa, al dia siguiente nos sorprendimos mas ya que nos pidieron ir a la jefatura de policía, ahí nos había recibido dos policías una de ellas era demasiado alta tanto casi como Fate de cabello rosado mientras que la otra persona a su lado era mucho mas baja pero con su color de cabello rojo..

Signum: buenos días familia takamachi, ella es la oficial Vita y yo me llamo Signum

Vita: sentimos el haberlos llamado de esta forma, nosotras somos las encargadas de llevar su caso y queríamos hacerle algunas preguntas… a cada uno de ustedes y después cuando este la señorita Fate en un buen estado también preguntarle algunas cosas

Signum: asi que les pediré que pasen uno por uno para hablar lo que paso

Shiro: no tenemos mucho que decir, fue rumbo a su propia muerte, eso es todo

Vita: sabemos que esto es difícil pero quisiéramos saber un poco mas

Shiro: por que?

Signum: por que creemos que ex de la señorita Nanoha estaba metido muy profundo en el bajo mundo

Shiro: es encerio?

Vita: es muy enserio señor asi que lo mas que tenemos sobre el es con usted y su familia asi que sígame señor Shiro

Uno por uno fuimos a hablar con las agentes no sabíamos que hacer o que decir la verdad solo lo que habíamos visto pero creo que que nos dimos cuenta que ninguno de nosotros sabia exactamente de Yuuno tanto años y no sabíamos como es que el era.—

Era mi turno y creo que en este punto es donde sabia que era lo que venia…

Signum: muy bien señorita Takamachi usted es la última en pasar asi que por favor sígame

Me levante para poderla seguir hasta entrar a una de las tantas salas que había en la jefatura y me senté enfrente de Signum

Signum: siento primero que nada el hacerla hablar de lo que ha pasado pero espero que entienda el por que de todo esto

Nanoha: a decir verdad lo conocía desde la primaria un niño algo muy alejado pero al conócelo se me hizo una persona muy linda, tierna, atenta, responsable, cariñosa, etc una buena persona en pocas palabras

Signum: es raro encontrar a personas asi no es cierto?

Nanoha: si pero poco tiempo después me di cuenta de que el quería algo conmigo, pero en cambio yo no podía corresponderle

Signum: que le llevo a darle el si?

Nanoha: a decir verdad no lo se pero lo hice tal vez no quería dejarlo solo

Signum: sonara algo cruel y rudo de mi parte pero le tuviste lastima y decidiste hacer algo no es cierto?

Nanoha: si

Signum: alguna vez fuiste a su casa o por lo menos sabias en donde trabaja?

Nanoha: nunca supe en que trabajaba pero hubo una vez que me llevo a su casa pero casi no le gustaba estar ahí asi que me supongo que no lo se, podría darles la dirección pero no se si sea la misma

Signum: gracias Nanoha, ahora esto es delicado y disculpa que lo meta pero desgraciadamente este es nuestro trabajo y sino lo hacemos no podremos ayudar a nuestros ciudadanos, pero quisiera saber si tu alguna vez notaste algo extraño

Nanoha: extraño?

Signum: alguna vez te pego no es cierto?

Nanoha: si pero fueron muy poco daño

Signum: a decir verdad cuando hablamos con tu amiga Alicia nos percatamos de algo extraño y ese hecho fue de que no encontramos ningún registro de Yuuno siendo detenido por lo que te hizo

Nanoha: que?

Signum: no podemos asegurar que estuvo 100 % en la cárcel o que el hecho de que haya algo en su contra..

Nanoha: a decir verdad no se qué clase se amigos tenía en la escuela ya que el estaba en la carrera para ser abogado tal vez le pudieron ayudar a salir de ahí

Signum: muy bien creo que estamos avanzando algo

Nanoha: no se qué más decirle

Signum: bueno por lo visto no hay mas que me pueda decir asi que lo siguiente que le dire pues, es algo que necesita saber y que pues ya no se debe de preocupar ya hecho todo lo posible e imposible para que ya se sienta mejor y segura

Nanoha: que intenta decir?

Signum: cuando fuimos a su casa decidimos ver toda la casa y nos encontramos con muchas cámaras escondidas por toda su casa, en estos momentos estamos rastreando la señal y asi podremos llegar a la casa de aquel tipo sin dificultades , también enviaremos un equipo a donde se encuentra su departamento por si las dudas, siento el haberle dicho estas cosas, no quería atormentarla mas de la cuenta y lo siento mucho lo único que le pudo ofrecer es el hecho de que créame que ya estará segura, a pesar de todo lo que ah pasado..

Todo este tiempo me ah estado vigilándome a mi, como a mi familia?

Signum: señorita takamichi? Se encuentra bi…..

Me había desmayado,,,

_**+ no te olvidaras de mi tan fácil mente, te dejare un recuerdo **_

Nanoha: de nuevo esa mirada…

Ese niño estaba obsesionado conmigo así de sencillo….


	6. Sorpresas

Sorpresas

Como poder esta en mi casa o en el departamento después de lo paso?...

Aun estábamos en donde viven mis padres, pero aun en el hotel en lo que se recuperaba Fate-chan de las heridas…

Aunque creo que tardara un poco..

Alicia: muy bien, Fate será trasladada al hospital donde va la familia y ahí estará bien y segura así que no hay el por qué preocuparnos…

Nanoha: lo siento mucho Alicia, Fate-cahn está así por mi culpa, en verdad lo siento…

Alicia: no te preocupes Nanoha, ella es más fuerte de lo que piensas, aunque no lo creas es muy buena luchando, cuando éramos niñas alguien me molestaba, ella iba y los golpeaba, tiene un cuerpo muy resistente

Nanoha: aun asi no se que hacer, ella no tenía por que hacerlo

Y de la nada despertó…

Fate: lo haría las veces que fuesen necesarias con tal de que nada te pasase….

Nanoha: Fate-chan!

Me levante de la silla que había puesto a un lado de ella y la abrace…

Alicia: vaya creí que nunca despertarías…

Fate: con quien crees que hablas eso no es nada y lo sabes

Nanoha: no vuelvas a hacer una cosa como esa Fate-chan por favor te lo suplico (llorando)

Fate: hey Nanoha no paso mucho, algunas me alcanzaron a rozar….

Alicia: si tuviste suerte que el hurón no supiera como utilizar un arma

Nanoha: independientemente de eso, por favor Fate-chan, no sabes del susto que me lleve que tal… (llorando)

Fate: (poniendo una mano en mi mejilla) perdóname Nanoha te prometo que no volverá a suceder créeme que no, asi que deja de llorar estoy y estaré aquí a tu lado nada mas..

me quito el rastro de las lágrimas con besos y después sellando su promesa me beso de manera tan calida…

Alicia: hey estamos en un hospital chicas, por lo menos dejen eso para cuando lleguemos a la casa

Me puse completamente roja, se me había olvidado que aun estábamos ahí, es que todo se desaparece cuando Fate-chan está a mi lado, no necesito más y esa es la verdad… después de unos minutos llegaron las enfermeras a saber del estado de Fate-chan y a la vez notificando a la policía de que Fate-chan había recobrado el conocimiento…

No tardaron mucho en llegar y hacerle preguntas a ella, después de que se retiraron entre junto con Alicia a verla de nuevo antes de que fuera a terminar el horario de visitas….

Nanoha: como te sientes Fate-chan?

Fate: pues aun siento mi cuerpo algo adolorido, que se recuperara con algo de descanso

Alicia: que te dijeron Fate?

Fate: nada en específico simplemente, el hecho de que fue en defensa propia y sabiendo mi historial, creerán lo que paso…

Entro la enfermera a avisarnos de que ya había terminado el tiempo de visitas, me levante y me dirigi junto con Alicia a la puerta…

Fate: por cierto Alicia, Nanoha, quisiera que se mudaran a otro departamento, por si las dudas, esta bien?

Eso lo decía todo… no sabía que decir

Alicia: está bien estaremos buscando, por lo mientras nos quedaremos en el hotel y después iremos a visitarte te parece?

Fate: esta bien, estaré bien haya así que con cuidado, me recuperare pronto y les ayudare, antes de que vayan de nuevo a trabajar… cuida a Nanoha quieres Alicia?

Alicia: sabes que cuentas conmigo y aun así, siendo o no siendo algo de ti, Nanoha-chan es como una hermana para mi así que tranquila… Vamos Nanoha…

Le di una ultima mirada mientras ella me despedía con una sonrisa…

Al dia siguiente, me despedí de mis padres para dirigirme a departamento… y después cumplir con lo que nos había encargado Fate…

Momoko: hija, cuídate mucho quieres?

Shiro: porque no te cambias a la universidad de aquí y asi podemos cuidarte

Nanoha: no papá, haya estoy bien buscaremos de todas maneras otro lugar donde estar

Alicia: además esta en buenas manos señores Takamachi, vera que no le pasara nada..

Shiro: eso espero Alicia y que tu hermana cuide muy bien de mi hija… aun asi espero verlas pronto

En que estaba Yuuno?, antes de irnos la oficial Signum, nos comentó el final del caso, Yuuno era buscado en muchos lados, por qué?, por la simple razón de que, en el bajo mundo era un importante miembro de narcotraficantes y después de haber muerto podría decirse que todo salió a la luz y así pudieron, capturar a los demás miembros…

Por ahora estaremos disponiendo de algo de vigilancia ya que aun está el temor de que algunos puedan tomar represalias, por que?, no lo se tampoco pero supongo que mas que nada es seguridad asi como mis padres decidirán cambiar de lugar de residencia también, uno tampoco se sabe que clase de personas son esas personas….

Nos despedimos de ellos y nos fuimos rumbo al departamento.. al llegar aun se sentía, su presencia ya no quería estar ahí, Alicia rápidamente y como es de su costumbre de ella ya había encontrado en un par de horas un lugar nuevo donde empezar a vivir, y como aun faltaban dos días para regresar a trabajar , decidimos empezar a empacar..

Nanoha: oye, Alicia..

Alicia: si dime que pasa Nanoha?

Nanoha: tu sabias de algo sobre su…

Alicia: su presencia en el bajo mundo?

Tenia que preguntarle, alguien como ella debe de saber todo de por esos rumbos asi decir verdad

Nanoha: no es que piense que tu…

Alicia: lo se, pero a la vez mhhh no mucho a decir verdad no sabía que el estaba por ahí, a diferencia de lo que yo hago es mantener el orden pero nosotros no podemos hacer nada mientras no se metan con alguien más ese es un trabajo de los Yakuzas…

Nanoha: y crees que?

Alicia: que te hagan daño, o quieran hacerlo a tu familia?

Nanoha: si..

Alicia: (suspiro) a decir verdad… tal vez si, ya que mhhh en primera quienes atraparon eran algo famosos aquí en japon y todo el demás mundo, pero no creo que sean tan estúpidos el hacer eso…

Nanoha: pero..?

Alicia: algunos estarían dispuestos de perder su cuello con tal de ser algo más entonces hay una vaga esperanza de que lo hagan, pero no te preocupes, yo misma veré que no pase nada tanto a ti como a tu familia, eso se lo prometí a mi hermana y te lo prometo a ti que no pasara nada…

Despues de esa platica ya no volvimos a tomar aquel tema… al dia siguiente empezaba la mudanza como ya en la tarde la habían hablado a Alica de que ya Fate-chan estaba en el hospital de la familia…

Alicia: si quieres ve a verla yo me quedare y cuando regreses ya tendré la cena lista que te parece?

Nanoha: pero y tu?

Alicia: no te preocupes estare bien asi que ve

Nanoha: creo que mejor nos apuramos y vamos si?

Aun tenia miedo de que algo mas pasase…

Alicia: ya veo, entonces viendo la situación, vamos mañana que te parece? Y asi estamos todo el dia con ella y no solo un rato

Nanoha: eso me parece bien

Habíamos tomado todo el dia para terminar de mudarnos, tomamos un baño y después nos dispusimos a cenar, al día siguiente estuvimos todo el día con Fate-chan, no me quería ir de ahí pero tenia que hacerlo mañana empezaríamos a trabajar de nuevo así que teníamos que ir a descansar….

Asi pasaron los días hasta que ya había salido del hospital Fate-chan…

Nanoha: como te sientes?

Fate: ya mejor, de hecho pero muero de hambre

Alicia: no puedo creer que hayas soportado la comida del hospital

Fate: ni yo

Nanoha: entonces que les parece si hacemos un mini banquete por la salida de Fate-chan del hospital?

Fate: no parece mala idea

Alica: creo que por esta vez te dejare probar y saborear el sazón de Nanoha…

Llegamos al departamento nuevo y empezamos a hacer todos los platillos que le gustaban a Fate-chan asi como algo de postre y uno que antojo para Alicia y para mi…

A mitad de la cena, me empezaba a sentir mal, me pare repentinamente y me dirigí al baño…

No sabia que me pasaba…

Fate: estas bien Nanoha?

Nanoha: si, solo que creo que me cayo algo mal

Alicia: no quieres que vayamos al doctor por si acaso?

Nanoha: no ya estoy bien, siento si arruine la cena

Alicia: no te preocupes

Fate: si, Nanoha de seguro es cansancio

Nanoha: aunque ahora se me antojo el paste que habíamos hecho

Alicia: ni que lo digas nos quedo perfecto

Fate: amm siento el interrumpirlas pero creo que este no es lugar adecuado para tener esta charla no creen?

Me puse roja como un tomate, tenia razón como se me ocurre decir esas cosas en este lugar, me limpie y Sali del baño, seguimos con la cena y ya no tuve mas malestares … o eso creí pensar….

Siguieron pasando los días y había noches en la cuales me paraba en la madrugada y comía cosas extrañas, se me antojaba de todo un poco y a veces tenía que despertar a Fate y ella aun sin entender de mis antojos iba y lo compraba, como es que nadie de nosotras 3 se nos había ocurrido lo que pasaba…

Ya saben de los cambios hormonales uno nunca esta segura de ellos, aunque llevemos la cuenta exacta a veces por lo que pasa en nuestra vida es el factor que nos hace retrasarnos…

El dia que lo supe aun estaba en el trabajo y de la nada ya no aguantaba nada del olor y fui al baño a vomitar, me sentía fatal…

Nanoha: esto ya no esta bien

Me dije a mi misma

Alicia: Nanoha, como estas?

Nanoha: muy mal…

Alicia: creo que ya es hora de que vayamos al doctor…

Nanoha: creo que tienes razón

Alicia: le avisare a Fate para que venga….

Nanoha: si gracias…

No tardó en llegar Fate para llevarme al departamento y ahí descansar, enserio que no soportaba el olor de la cafetería, me recosté mientras Fate lo hacía a mi lado y me abrazaba….

Nanoha: tengo miedo Fate-chan

Fate: estare contigo Nanoha ya veras que no es nada malo

Nanoha: no lo se…

Fate: no será que…

Nanoha: no lo se…

Simplemente no sabía que pasaba….

Fate: traquila no pasa nada…

Fuimos temprano con la doctora que siempre atendía a la familia de Fate… se veía que era una persona muy amable, tenía ojos color verde y cabello rubio que le llegaba a los hombros..

Shamanl: hola Fate-chan buenos días

Fate: buenos días Shamal-sensei, ella es Nanoha

Nanoha: hola y buenos días Shamal-san

Shamal: buenos días Nanoha-chan, dime en que puedo ayudarles

Fate: a decir verdad quisiera que checara a mi novia Nanoha

Shamal: vaya con que esta hermosa jovencita es tu mujer, claro, dime Nanoha-chan que síntomas padeces o malestares…

Nanoha: tengo ascos, vomitos y antojos…

Shamal: vaya…. Que te parece si te hacemos unos anaisis para estar mas seguras?

Nanoha: esta bien

Shamal: pero creo que estas segura de que es lo que puede pasar no es asi Nanoha-chan

Ya era mas que evidente, lo que aquella doctora me decía solo era cuestión de saber si es o no cierto eso….

Nanoha: si…

Me tomo una muestra de sangre y nos quedamos para esperar los resultados, después de casi una hora de nuevo llego la doctora….

Shamal: siento la demora

Abrió el sobre lo leyó para luego cerrarlo de nuevo y ponerlo en el sobre… yo tome la mano de Fate-chan y ella hacia lo mismo…

Fate: entonces Shamal

Shamal: pues…. Felicidades… serán padres….

Nanoha: es enserio?

Shamal: las pruebas nunca fallan pero si quieres podemos hacerla de nuevo

Nanoha: que voy a hacer Fate-chan

Sentí que el agarre de su mano soltó la mia voltee para verla pero ella ya me estaba parando y me abrazaba

Fate: vamos a tener un bebé Nanoha!

Yo aun no lo entendía que era lo que pasaba, ella me daba un beso mientras seguía feliz…

Como?...

Recordé lo que había pasado…. Esa noche….


	7. Cambios

Cambios

Estar feliz?, no lo se, cuando nos dijo Shamal-sensei de que todo esto era por que estaba embarazada, no lo puedo entender…

_**Te acordaras de mi**_

Lo único que puedo decir, era el hecho del por que Fate-chan esta feliz?...

Fate: Mi amor vamos a tener un bebé!, se lo tengo que contar a todo el mundo!

Que estaba pasando?, sigo sin entenderlo… como es que no puede verlo?... empecé a llorar…

Fate: (mirándome) hey, Nanoha que pasa?, por qué llora?, lloras por alegría?

Aun estábamos en el consultorio de Shamal-sensei…

Nanoha: Es que no se por qué le vez la alegría!

Le di una cachetada a Fate-chan, sentía odio, como es que no puede entender lo que pasa?...

Fate: pero…. que estas diciendo?

Shamal: amm… creo que las dejare a solas, no se preocupen pueden estar todo el tiempo que sea necesario

Seguía llorando mientras veíamos como se retiraba la doctora…

Fate: gracias Shamal

Shamal: no hay problema…

Cerró la puerta y Fate-chan se me quedo viendo aun con ojos tiernos pero confusión en todos lados….

Fate: dime Nanoha, que pasa?, por dices eso?... ya se que somos jóvenes pero a decir verdad eres con la que quiero pasar muchos años de mi vida, sabes?, quiero todo contigo

Simplemente negaba ese hecho, no se, que pasaba, no le veía el error?, el y yo éramos los únicos que sabíamos sobre mi regla…

Fate: hey, Nanoha vamos a tener una familia….

Nanoha: no Fate-chan…

Fate: como que no?, estas bromeando verdad?

Nanoha: el sabia perfectamente mis ciclos menstruales y lo hizo conmigo esa noche y después te utilice, perdóname, no crei que esto pasara en verdad…

Tenia que decírselo, me sentía esa noche sucia, pero sus manos, sus caricias y roces eran como un desinfectante que cura en segundos todo lo malo, pero que clase de persona soy al utilizarte…

Nanoha: perdóname, por favor Fate-chan, se que estuvo mal tampoco me puedo excusar por lo que paso que fue lo mas hermoso que eh sentido y que me a gustado sentir, por favor no me odies

Por que no decía nada?, por que no me daba la espalda?, porque no me dejaba sola?...

Seguía llorando, ya no quería ver, me dispuse a levantarme pero sentí un agarre y una mano en mi marbilla para que pudiera verla a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos color escarlata que me hicieron sonrojas desde el primer momento en que la vi, ese cálido cuerpo que me relaja…

La mire aun con ojos llorosos, no podía evitarlo que más podía hacer?, nada esperar mas bien a que me deje y mantenerme yo sola o ir con mis padres a decirles lo que había pasado en verdad…

Fate: lo se perfectamente Nanoha, pero sabes?, no fuiste la única que estuvo ahí, yo quise hacerlo contigo por la razón de que me gustas demasiado, desde el momento que te vi

Nanoha: pero como sabes?, solo vienes a visitar a tu hermana Alicia y después te iras, cuando empiece la siguiente semana las vacaciones….

Fate: estas loca?, claro que no me iré y por supuesto que enserio que te amo y que solo contigo quiero estar, no necesito a nadie más que solo tu y lo que será nuestro bebé

Nanoha: (abrazándola) Fate-chan te amo enserio que te amo!

Fate: y yo enserio que te amo!, como no tienes idea, no me alejes quieres?

Puso su frente pegada a la mia mientras me quitaba las lágrimas con sus cálidas manos, y yo posaba mis manos en su pecho…

Fate: entonces vamos al departamento tenemos que decirle a Alica

Nanoha: tan rápido!?

Fate: también tenemos que ir con tus padres y con los míos

Queriendo o no tenia que decirles que era lo que pasaba en verdad o por lo menos otra mentira, no sabría decir que era lo que pasaría con mis padres… ni con los de ella. Ya que hace cuánto nos conocemos?, hace un mes o un poco mas?...

Fate: hey, Nanoha estaremos bien, aun teniendo o no la aprobación de nuestros padres, son nuestras vidas

Nanoha: lo se pero…

Fate: nada de peros, esto no es una locura es la verdad y yo la tomare como venga, con tal de que ahora mi familia que serás tu y la personita que está en tu hermoso cuerpo estén bien y no les falte nada hare lo que sea, pero tampoco los dejare solos, siempre me tendrán ahí…

Nanoha: te amo tanto Fate-chan..

Fate: y yo te amo mi Nanoha..

Salimos del hospital despues de unas horas de viaje y de algunas paradas por que se e antojaba de todo, llegamos al departamento aun no llegaba Alicia del trabajo asi que hicimos una cena algo especial sin olvidar hacerme algunos antojos para mi…

Después de un tiempo había llegado Alicia…

Alicia: se puede saber que paso?, como te encuentras Nanoha

Fate-chan y yo nos miramos me tomo de la mano y nos paramos enfrente de Alicia

Alicia: que… que pasa?..

Fate: Alicia nosotras vamos….

Nanoha: a ser padres

Se tardó un poco en reaccionar y nos abrazo, casi sentía que se me salía el bebé… broma… pero si me dolio….

Alicia: perdón! Espero no haya lastimado a mi sobrino, wow, me alegra por ustedes, no pensé que lo estuvieras con todo lo que paso, simplemente no creí que haya pasado…

Fate: (rascándose la cabeza) a decir verdad nadie sabia, pero…

Me agarro de la cintura atrayéndome hacia ella y quedar frente con frente…

Fate: pero me alegra, que Nanoha este esperando un hijo mio

Alicia: mas bien será nuestro, no vas a creer que me vas a alejar de mi sobrino o sobrina verdad Fate?

Nanoha: claro que no

Fate: exacto, como podría negarle a mi hermanita ese hecho de no estar con su sobrino o sobrina, además quisiera pedirte un gran favor

Alicia: de eso ni te preocupes ya te lo había dicho

Fate: me alegra saber que puedo contar contigo

Despues de lo dicho nos sentamos a comer, muy alegres pero aun asi teníamos que arrelgar algunas cosas…

Alicia: y que vas a hacer con la escuela?...

Nanoha: pues estaba pensando en adelantar materias hasta donde me permita el bebé

Fate: yo estaba pensando en que lo dejaras por un tiempo

Alicia: pues es que acabamos de terminar el primer año

Nanoha: eso lo se pero quisiera adelantarlo, aun asi para que no sea tan tedioso despues…

Fate: que te parece si lo adelantas asi como tu me dices y ya despues vemos que se puede hacer, te puedo conseguir un maestro y saldrás como Alicia, diploma y todo eso que te parece

Alicia: no suena mala idea de hecho, asi estuvo Fate para terminar antes la escuela

Nanoha: esta bien, además me tengo que quedar con el bebé no me gustaría dejarlo con alguien mas…

Fate: de eso ni te preocupes trabajere lo menos posible para si estar contigo y con el bebé

Creo que todas estábamos tan animadas con esto como es que, tengo tanta suerte y a la vez tengo la peor pero me supongo que asi es la vida todo pasa por algo y para que quejarnos….

Nanoha: solo falta….

Alicia: nuestros padres no es cierto?

Nanoha: es cierto

Fate: asi como le dije a Nanoha, teniendo o no su aceptación nosotras haremos una familia no ellos

Alicia: tu nunca cambias verdad?

Fate: me conoces, Alicia y sabes que eso no es impedimento para mi, se de lo que soy capaz y de lo que no, puedo confiar en los que son mi familia (tomándome de la mano)no es cierto? (mirándome)

Nanoha: si…

Alicia: oigan yo también estare con ustedes, saben?

Fate: yo nunca te deje a un lado hermanita

En un momento simplemente me quede mirando la escena de Fate- y Alicia que estaban de lo feliz por esta noticia pero, algo me incomodaba y aun asi a pesar de lo que me había dicho, las imágenes de lo que había pasado esa noche, no se me olvidaran tan fácil, pero y si no es el padre Fate?, y lo es Yuuno, la verdad es que no podría estar con ella teniendo algo que lo recordara y aun asi a pesar de ello, el no tiene la culpa de lo que paso, aun asi simplemente paso y pase lo que pase estaré con esta criatura que está formándose en mi….

De la nada sentí el agarre de Fate…

Fate: que pasa mi amor?

Nanoha: nada Fate-chan simplemente estoy feliz, pero a la vez no se que pase

Empece a llorar por la simple razón de que no sabía nada y no sabía si lo perdería todo, no quiero hacerme ilusiones, sería un castigo para Fate-chan si eso llegase a pasar, por los dioses que no se parezca a Yuuno sino Fate-chan y a mi, que iluso no?... solo quiero que nazca fuerte y sano o sana, es lo único que pido

Alicia: no te preocupes pase lo que pase nos tendrás a nosotras

Nanoha: gracias no se que haría sin ustedes

Alicia: pues creo que harías lo mismo por nosotras no es cierto?

Nanoha: en eso tienes razón, nunca las dejaría….

Después de eso nos levantamos limpiamos el comedor y nos fuimos a la cama….

Me empezaba a quitar el vestido que tenia para ponerme mi pijama y me sorprendí por el hecho de que un cuerpo calido me empezó a besar el hombro, sentí un gemido salir de mi boca…

Nanoha: Fate… Fate-chan…

Me volteo para poder morderme un poco el cuello, la quería mas cerca de mi como ella a mi, mientras que sus manos quitaban lo que le estorbaban, yo hice lo mismo, le empecé a desabrochar la camisa que tenia y su cinturón a la vez…

Fate: Nanoha te amo, me has hecho la persona mas feliz del mundo, te amo tanto

Me hacia sentir tan única, le sonreí ante ese hecho, que podía decir?, nada, simplemente llegamos a la cama y solo era cuestión de quitarnos la demás ropa, me emepzaba a laber el cuello con unas pequeñas mordidas, mientrs mi cuerpo no aguantaba mas tanta presión, me mordí el labio, tanto como para ver un hilo de sangre aparecer, ella reacciono, haciendo como si fuese uno de los tanto botones para experimentar el deseo…

Nanoha: Fate-chan por favor hazme tuya una y una infindad de veces…

Los alagos siempre son motores también no perdió el tiempo y ay sentía su pene erecto, quería ser una con ella…

Fate: me dices si te duele esta bien?, no quiero lastimarte…

Nanoha: se que serias incapaz de hacerlo asi que, no te preocupes….

Poco a poco sentí como entraba…. Gemi de placer pero con un poco de dolor, pero se sentía tan bien el tener a Fate-chan estando dentro de mi…

Fate: Nanoha te amo tanto!

Nanoha: yo te amo Fate-chan

La bese mientras sus embestidas eran algo lentas aun estábamos acoplándonos, pero sentía escurrir un liquido de mi pate haciendo que la entrada de su miembro de Fate-chan fuese mas fácil, pero mas excitante…

Nanoha: Fate-chan!

Fate: Na-nanoha!

Me mordía el cuello mientras me tocaba el pecho, esas manos como me encantaban y la otra me acercaba mas, no quería despegarme de ella, ni ella de mi… quería sentirla una y otra vez dentro de mi asi como el hecho, de que se vino en mi toda la noche, quería todo de ella, quería oler solo a Fate-chan, y que ella oliera a mi, quiero ser solo suya, nada mas, no quiero ser de nadie….

Ambas caimos rendidas en la cama yo me acosté en el pecho de Fate-chan mientras ella me abrazaba…

Nanoha: me gusta que me abraces… me siento protegida…

Fate: y a mi me gusta que seas tu quien se sienta asi, no podría tener a alguien mas, si no es a ti es asi de sencillo…

Nanoha: te amo Fate-chan

Fate: yo te amo de eso nunca lo dudes…

Me pegue mas a ella y ella me abrazo un poco mas fuerte para que despues de unos minutos nos quedamos dormidas, al despertar, y ya que nos había despertado Alicia para desayunar, salimos de la habitación…

Alicia: y que vas hacer con el trabajo?...

Nanoha: creo que ire a renunciar, si quiero adelntar las materias

Fate: pero tampoco te sobre esfuerces esta bien?

Nanoha: si lo se

Alicia: demás nos tendrá a nosotras para ayudarla no es asi Fate?

Fate: claro

Teminamos de desayunar y fuimos las tres a la cafetería, ahí les explique de mi situación y lo entendieron bien y que si en dado caso quisiera trabajar de nuevo que no dudara en venir de nuevo…

Nanoha: lo tomaron muy bien no crees Fate-chan?

Fate: de hecho si muy pocas personas son como los que trabajaste algunos dirían que no, por el simple hecho de ser joven, pero no me preocupo y tu tampoco esto fue por que quisimos no es cierto?

Nanoha: si…

Fate: entonces tranquila…

Nanoha: quisiera ir a la escuela también de una vez para decirles que es lo que pasa y empezar desde ahorita que tengo tiempo y si nos da tiempo quiero ir también con mi padres si no podemos hoy será mañana

Fate: claro vamos y ya despues vamos con mis padres que te parece?

Nanoha: eso da un poco de miedo

Fate: no te preocupes mis padres son buenas personas pero a la vez son muy estrictos asi que no creo que haya problema solo son estrictos en ciertas cosas… y aun asi ya sabes que es lo que te dije

Nanoha: lo se

Fate: entonces vamos

Pasamos a la facultad gracias a los dioses aun se encontraba el director haciendo algunos ajustes antes de la entrada a la escuela, pero algo extraño paso aquí, al entrar ya que lo hizo conmigo Fate-chan, le vi una expresión de eres tu?...

Fate: Zafira eres tu?

El hombre casi tan alto que Fate, se encontraba buscando unos papeles en su escritorio y al momento de escuchar su nombre miro y se alegro acercándose a ella y se abrazaron como si fuesen amigos, ya saben típico saludos de hombres…

Zafira: vaya pero que tenemos aquí, como has estado?

Aquel hombre alto y moreno puso su mano encima de la cabeza de Fate-chan y le agito algo la cabellera de Fate-chan, y ella solo se reia…

Fate: basta Zafira, y si eh estado bien y tus hermanas como andan?

Zafira: pues bien ya sabes como es esto del trabajo de cada una y Alicia?

Fate: esta en esta escuela jajaja, pero ahora anda trabajando

Zafira: y bueno que las trae por aquí?

yo aun estaba con cara de que pasa aquí?...

Nanoha: ammm soy Nanoha Takamachi y estudio aquí y quería hablar con usted de algunas cosas

Fate: lo siento Nanoha

Zafira: yo también lo siento señorita takamachi

Aquel hombre moreno se paró bien y me saludo como se debe, después de eso nos invito a sentarnos…

Zafira: y en que le puedo ayudar señorita Takamachi?

Nanoha: a decir verdad quisiera adelantar materias

Zafira: y eso a que se debe?

Nanoha: pues…

Fate: a que esta embarazada mi mujer…

Solo vi como sus ojos azules se veían como platos de aquel hombre, me miro de la nada y me sonrio…

Vaya que esto si es extraño….

Zafira: amm, pues primero que nada felicidades y con lo otro, pues que decir claro que puedes adelantar materias señorita Takamachi

Nanoha: vaya gracias!

Zafira: sabes que esto lleva algo de papeleo pero hare una excepción contigo y cambiaremos tus horarios pero a la vez que no sea tan pasado que te parece

Fate: muchas gracias Zafira

Nanoha: si, muchas gracias…

Despues de otra pequeña charla un poco mas de amistad aunque no conocía suficiente al director que si mencionar era algo joven, Fate- chan y yo nos dispusimos a irnos, aun era temprano…

Fate: (abriéndome la puerta del auto) quieres ir de una vez a la casa de tus padres?

Nanoha: si vamos, solo le envio un mensaje a Alicia para que no se preocupe

Cerro la puerta y fuimos a donde era la nueva casa de mis padres, ya era de noche cuando llegamos…

Nos abrió mi hermao Kyouya…

Kyouya: Nanoha!, Fate que hacen aquí a esta hora?

Nos invito a pasar

Nanoha: solo hemos venido a hablar con ustedes

Ya era la hora de la cena ahí en la casa de mis padres, los cuales al vernos nos saludaron, mi padre vio de lo que ya era capaz de hacer Fate-chan y la acepto en la familia al igual que todos los demás…

Shiro: pero que hacen aquí chicas por lo menos nos hubieran avisado

Nanoha: fue mi culpa, papá, muchas cosas que estoy haciendo y otras que empezare se me olvido que les avisara ya cuando me acorde estábamos tocando la puerta

Momoko: cada vez que te pierdes en tu mundo no hay quien te pare hasta que tu lo haces

Nanoha: mamá!

Shiro: bueno, no pasa nada además esta también es tu casa al igual que la tuya Fate

Fate: gracias señor

Shiro: bueno vamos a cenar que les parece que me muero de hambre

Nanoha: a decir verdad antes de eso, y espero no arruinarles la cena quisiera decirles algo muy importante

Fate: bueno quisiéramos decirles

Shiro: que pasa?

Nanoha: ammm, estoy embarazada…..

Todo el lugar se quedo callado….

Fate: se que esto fue muy rápido a pesar de lo que paso y todo eso pero tampoco sabíamos hasta hace un dia, pero no se preocupen como tal me hare cargo no por obligación sino por que en verdad amo a su hija… y quiero todo con ella… y estoy muy feliz…

Nanoha: Ma-mamá?... Pa-Papá?

Mi mama empezó a llorar, mientras que mi padre su porte seria mataba…

Shiro: aun son muy jóvenes saben?

Fate: estoy consciente de ello y si es por el dinero no le hara falta eso se lo aseguro se lo apuesto y si es también por el cariño créame que en verdad me eh enamorado de su hija tanto como para hacer una familia con ella

Momoko: sere abuela

Miyuki y Kyouya: y nosotros tios

Mi padre de la nada cambio la expresión a una de estar increíblemente feliz… estuvo satisfecho con la respuesta que le había dado Fate-chan…

Shiro: hay que celebrar!, que mi pequeño retoño me dará otro pequeño retoño!

Asi pasamos a noche ahí, no crei que mis padres aceptaran ese hecho, de que yo estuviera embarazada crei que nos sacarían a patadas de la casa soy la menor de esta familia y la primera que le da a mis padres un nieto, pero creo que lo entendieron a misma edad que yo tengo mi mamá se embarazo de Kyouya, es muy joven mi mamá, y eso fue lo que paso….

Ahora lo único que importaba era ir con los padres de Fate-chan….


	8. Visitas

Visitas

Ese dia nos quedamos a dormir en la casa de mis padres para que al dia siguiente ir rumbo a la casa de los padres de Fate…

Desayunamos y después de un rato mas no fuimos…

Fate: iremos en avión nanoha asi ya no será tan tardado y no quiero que algo mas pase

Nanoha: pero por que? Y el auto?

Fate: pues lo estaba pensando y creo que si nos vamos ahora rumbo haya estaremos llegando en la noche es un largo tramo y se me olvido decirte enserio perdón

Nanoha: no hay remedio verdad?

Fate: lo siento mucho en verdad, además quiero terminar con esto…

Nanoha: lo se, lo entiendo, además tengo el ligero presentimiento de que tendremos una larga platica

Fate: también lo notaste?

Nanoha: si, pero bueno vamos

Fate: gracias amor

Llegamos al aeropuerto y el vuelo salía en una hora…

Fate: bueno ahora solo falta de que el coche llegue a la casa y a esperar

Hicimos el trámite y decidimos esperar el vuelo en la sala de espera…

Nanoha: fate-chan como son tus padres?

Fate: pues mhhh son muy amables a decir verdad, jumm no se, como explicártelo en verdad Nanoha

Nanoha: crees que me acepten?

Fate: solo vamos a avisarles

Nanoha: por cierto se que esto es descortés de mi parte pero..

Fate: lo se, quieres saber mas de mi no es cierto?

Nanoha: si y lo siento en verdad

Fate: no te preocupes tampoco te conozco mucho pero, a decir verdad siento que te conozco toda mi vida asi que no te preocupes…

Nanoha: gracias..

Fate: bueno a decir verdad empecemos con lo básico que te parece?

Nanoha: si

Fate: bueno mi nombre es Fate Tesstarosa Haralown, tengo 19 años, signo leo, trabajo en la empresa de mi padre que se llama Precia Tesstarosa y mi madre Lindy Haralown, aparte de Alicia tengo otro hermano llamado Chrono el tiene 21 pero él esta estudiando en Italia, para ser abogado..

Nanoha: vaya no pensé que tu vieras otro hermano…

Fate: no te dijo Alicia?

Nanoha: casi no me dice mucho, solo de ella, de hecho me sorprendí de que tuviera una hermana gemela

Fate: ya veo ella siempre protegiendo a los suyos no es cierto?

Nanoha: si…

Fate: bueno, mhhh que mas podría decirte, a decir verdad no tuve la misma educación que mis otros dos hermanos

Nanoha: eso si me dijo y otras cosas mas

Fate: o vaya, te tienen mucha confianza para decirte esas cosas

Nanoha: a decir verdad fue accidental pero no te preocupes no dire nada

Fate: creo que eso es mas que evidente se conocen desde pequeñas no es asi?

Nanoha: si

Fate: mhh pues no se, que mas decirte, estoy trabajando con mi padre por que quiero ayudarlo, mas bien el peso seria un poco mas ligero, y asi pasarla un poco mas con la familia pero aun asi pues creo que todos tomaron lados diferentes pero no me arrepiento

Nanoha: muchas cosas que hacer no?

Fate: pues a decir verdad si…. Pero aun asi somos muy unidos

Nanoha: eso me alegra escuchar

Fate: mas bien en unos años volveremos a estar juntos trabajando todos en la misma empresa

Por favor los pasajeros con destino a Tokio favor de abordar…

Fate: bueno vámonos es hora

Me tomo de la mano y caminamos a la puerta para poder transbordar el avión..

Fate: después de todo esto iremos con Shamal-sensei a que te revisen

Nanoha: esta bien

Nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos asientos..

Fate: bien pues a decir verdad no se que mas decirte

Nanoha: en que trabajan tus padres?

Fate: pues tienen negocios de todo un poco en todo el… mundo…

Nanoha: eres…

Fate: yo no mis padres y mis abuelos lo son yo solo pues ayudo

Nanaoha: vaya, no crei que fueses tan importante

Fate: a decir verdad no me gusta llamar tanto la atención. Por eso casi nadie me conoce

Bueno es que no imagine de que Alicia fuese tan importante bueno su familia me lo debi de imaginar en que clase de mundo vivo?, debería de poner un poco mas de atención en los pequeños detalles…

Fate: bueno y eso creo que es todo, ahora platícame algo mas de ti

Nanoha: de mi?, no hay mucho que decir, ya viste a mi familia mis padres tienen un pequeña empresa o mas bien cadena de pastelerías llamada Midori-ya..

Fate: es enserio?

Nanoha: si por que?

Fate: me encantan sus pasteles, postres todo lo de ahí me es exquisitamente delicioso, wow no lo puedo creer, a mis padres también les encanta ese lugar

Nanoha: me alegra de que te guste, son recetas de mi mamá y algunas son mias

Fate: es tan hermoso esto

Nanoha: hermoso?

Fate: es que simplemente no me lo puedo creer es fantástico, por eso estudias gastronomía no?

Nanoha: exacto pero después me ire a la rama de repostería que es lo que mas me llama la atención

Fate: seras una gran repostera

Nanoha: quiero ayudar con lo que mis padres han creado por eso

Fate: me alegra escuchar eso

Nanoha: mis hermanos pues el mas grande que es Kyouya ya va terminar su carrera administrador de empresas, la que le sigue es Miyuki quien esta estudiando turismo

Fate: si que tiene unas carreras buenas

Nanoha; y son buenos también

Fate: ya me imagino

Nanoha: y no se que mas contarte creo que es lo mas importante y lo demás creo que de como somos lo aprenderemos al paso del tiempo no crees?

Fate: exacto

Nanoha: aunque tengo algo de miedo

Fate: No estas sola y te lo eh dicho estare ahí para ti y para nuestro bebé

Nanoha: esta bien

Fate: además no tengo de nada de que arrepentirme, estoy 100% segura de que agradezco a todos los dioses de que tu seas la madre de mi hijo o hija, simplemente te amo Nanoha es enserio

Nanoha: y yo te amo a ti Fate-chan

Fate: oye que te parece si cuando lleguemos vamos a dar un paseo quiero mostrarte un lugar muy bonito…

Nanoha: claro, me gustara distraerme un poco antes de lo que pueda pasar

Fate: no pasara nada amor, tranquila

Nanoha: aun no puedo quitarme ese nerviosismo lo siento

Fate-chan me abrazo y de la nada me quede dormida, levemente fui reaccionando a un leve roce de unos labios pegándose a los mios, mientras se escuchaba

Fate: Mi amor ya llegamos despierta

Fui abriendo los ojos lentamente… para toparme con su mirada dulce color escarlata, no quería despertarme, la abrace recargándome en su pecho… quería seguir durmiendo… estaba cansada…

Nanoha: se siente tan bien estar asi con Fate-chan…

Sentí como era levantada cuidadosamente….

Fate: no hay remedio verdad?, te amo descansa…

Me acorruque mas y simplemente me quede profundamente dormida, después de un rato empecé a sentir algo de frio, no sabía dónde estaba pero el viento un poco fuerte hacia presencia un poco, trayendo consigo el aroma único de Fate-chan, un aroma dulce….

poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos, como moviéndome un poco…

nanoha: donde estamos Fate-chan? (algo soñolienta)

fate: oh, ya despertaste mi hermosa reyna, estamos en el lugar que quería mostrarte

aun no abría muy bien los ojos para ver donde estábamos levante un poco la cabeza para ver a donde me haba traído Fate-chan….

Nanoha: wow!, que hermoso lago!

Fate-chan me ayudo a pararme, de pronto sentí algo que me cubría, voltee a verla, sabiendo de que me puso su saco..

Veía también con a gente pasaba por ahí con sus hijos, parejas, niños jugando, y alguno que otro abuelo…

Fate: que bueno que te gusto Nanoha

Nanoha: es increíblemente hermoso , gracias por traerme aquí, Fate-chan

Voltee a verla y su sonrisa fue increíblemente hermosa, me veía con tanto amor…

Fate: amm, Nanoha

Nanoha: que pasa Fate-chan

Tomo un suspiro y me miro como dejando atrás su nerviosismo, me tomo de la mano mientras aun me seguía viendo fijamente

Fate: se que esto a sido muy repentino y no es que tenga miedo, a lo que vaya a pasar por que estoy segura de que puedo con esto y me alegra que sea contigo Nanoha e independientemente de lo que este pasando quiero hacerte una pregunta muy importante…

Solto mi mano y la puso adentro de su bolsa del pantalón..

Fate: pero antes de hacerte la pregunta quiero que sepas y que lo que pienso hacer es por puro amor y por que sino era ahora estoy segura que seria un poco después unos meses mas tal vez por que estoy segura…

Tomo de nuevo mi mano y se agacho poniendo una rodilla en el suelo mientras que la otra le hacia de soporte… no lo podía creer… sentía como mis ojos se humedecían y sus palabras se tatuaban en mi corazón, que me recordara cada dia de mi vida…

Fate: de que quiero que te cases conmigo…. Nanoha aceptas ser mi esposa?

Poniendo aquel anillo en mi dedo…. No pude contenerme mas y me abalance hacia ella, cayéndonos y la bese

Nanoha: claro que quiero casarme contigo

Me acosté a lado suyo mientras yo ponía mi cabeza en su pecho…

Fate: a decir verdad sentí que moriría, si me hubieses dicho que no

Nanoha: fate-chan tonta, como crees que te diría que no?, si tu eres el amor de mi vida…

Fate: y tu eres el amor de mi vida Nanoha, eso nunca lo dudes….

De la nada mire el cielo azul y alce mi mano para verla y ahí estaba el anillo que me había dado Fate-chan, de pronto sentí como tomo mi mano Fate-chan y la acerco a su labios besándome la mano, sonroje un poco y ella me sonrio…

Fate: amor quisiera que nos vayamos a casa, pero…

Nanoha: lo se Fate-chan yo también lo entiendo pero tenemos que hacerlo

Fate: lo siento, no es que no quiera presentarte a mis padres, simplemente que…

Nanoha: lo se solo quieres tenerme para ti y soy tuya, pero tampoco hay que ser egoístas….

Fate: solo por un rato no lo sere, pero terminemos de hablar solo serás mia

Se levanto y me empezó a hacer cosquillas

Nanoha: lo se, lo se Fate-chan

Entre risas, después de un rato nos levantamos y nos vimos que estábamos algo desarregladas nos acomodamos un poco y tomamos un taxi, no paso mucho para que después ya nos encontrábamos en un lugar algo alejado ya que solo se veía el verde de los arboles, después de un poco mas ya habíamos llegad a unas rejas, fate bajo la ventanilla y de la nada se abrió la puerta…

Giro el taxi en u y salimos de el… era una enorme mansión hecha de mármol color blanco….

Fate: bien Nanoha este es mi hogar

Nanoha: es enorme…

Fate: lo se y me da algo de pena, pero mhhh ven vamos

Nanoha: si…

De repente nos abrió una de las tantas sirvientas

Sirvienta: cuanto tiempo sin verla señorita Fate, como le esta llendo en sus vacaciones con su hermana?

Fate: bien de hecho pero eh venido a visitar a mis padres, están ellos?

Sirvienta: claro están en el patio de atrás…

Fate: puedes llamarlos? Y nosotras las esperaremos en la sala si?

Sivienta: claro vamos entonces….

Sin mas nos dirigio por un gran pasillo, hasta llegar a una enorme sala…

Sirvienta: entonces ahora vengo, con su permiso…

Fate: gracias…

Nanoha: tengo algo de miedo Fate-chan

Fate: no te preocupes amor, no pasa nada

Después de unos momentos mas se venían acercando los padres de Fate junto con la sirvienta…

Sirvienta: con su permiso me retiro

Fate: bieno primero que nada…

una de ellas casi de la misma estatura de Fate sino es que un poco mas alta, con cabello negro y semblante algo dura con ojos de color rojo, vestía con un traje casual…

fate: ella es mi padre Precia Testarossa

precia: hola, buenas tardes, señorita

nanoha: hola, un gusto en conocerle

mientras que la otra persona, sentía que la conocía, pues es la madre de Alicia pero me es algo difícil de recordar… ella era un poco mas baja que ella, color de cabello verde, y ojos del mismo color, pero son semblante un poco mas amable y vestía un vestido un algo elegante pero casual a su vez…

fate: y ella es mi madre… Lindy Haralaown

lindy: hola hija, buenas tardes

nanoha: hola señora mucho gusto…

fate: y ella es Nanoha…. Mi…. Futura esposa…

precia: que dijiste?

Lindy: cariño calma

Fate: que esta mujer que se encuentra a lado mio será mi futura esposa

Lindy: vaya…

Precias: se puede saber que paso, con tu hermana?

Fate: es una larga historia pero lo principal ya se los dije

Nanoha: siento el meterme de esta forma pero… soy amiga de Alica y con ella es con la que estoy viviendo no se si les haya dicho

Lindy: vaya has crecido…

Precia: la conoces?

Lindy: pues ahora que la veo un poco mejor, la vi una que otra vez cuando estaba con Alicia en Unimari si no mal recuerdo…

Nanoha: si exacto, pero ahora…

Precia: me supongo que la conociste apenas a mi hija Fate

Nanoha: si, pero no sabia que Alicia tuviera una hermana gemela y otro hermano

Lindy: me imagino no necesitaba decirlo

Precia: pero aun asi apenas conociste a Nanoha, Fate, entonces por que tan rápido? Si apenas te fuiste máximo mes y medio casi…

Fate: lo se, adecir verdad también me sorprendio, pero saben algo?, en verdad la quiero y la amo

Nanoha: y yo a ella la amo y nos busco algo mas, solo que sea el amor de Fate-chan es lo único

Lindy: pero aun son muy jóvenes

Nanoha: eso lo sabemos pero…

Precia: pero?

Fate: no es que sea un error o algo asi yo lo quise

Nanoha: y yo también lo quise

Lindy: Nanoha estas embarazada?

Nanoha: si…

Fue para ellas como un balde de agua fría ante mi respuesta no sabia que hacer, su padre Precia se había sentado poniendo una mano en su cabeza mientras que Lindy nos seguía mirando….

Precia: pero…

Fate me agarro de la mano apretándola un poco, le respondí del mismo modo y ella decidida…

Fate: papá, mamá… solo… no le puedo pedir disculpas por lo que hice o lo que pretendo hacer de ahora en adelante, solo les dire gracias por todo lo que me han dado y no es que quiera ser malagradecida, simplemente tome la decisión cuando nos habíamos enterado y Nanoha me gusta, la amo y no es cualquier amor, de adolescente es amor de verdad..

Después de eso me jalo un poco haciéndome entender de que ya era hora de irnos…

Lindy: estas segura de que la amas?

Fate: (deteniéndose y mirando fijamente a su madre) eso ni dudarlo por un segundo (sonrio)

Precia: (levantándose) y tu Nanoha amas a mi hija?

Nanoha: ella llego sin previo aviso a mi vida, salvándome y no solo por ello la quiero tener en mi vida sino por que sin hacer algo me conquisto y yo sin saber mucho de ella, me enamore… amor a primera vista….

Lindy: me alegra escuchar eso

Precia: lo se, es sincera y eso me gusta.. aunque me sorprendió, esto..

Lindy: si, significa que seremos abuelos… nee cariño seremos

Precia: abuelos…

Nos quedamos viendo Fate y yo por unos momentos mas y De la nada reaccionaron…

Precia: esa es mi hija!

Lindy: hijas cariño, hijas!

Precia: pero vengan para aca déjame sentir tu vientre Nanoha…

Nos abrazamos entre las cuatro y después Precia se agacho para sentir mi vientre mientras que Lindy esperaba su turno

Nanoha: aun no se me ve mucho pero…

Lindy: será niña lo se

Precia: pero de que hablas mujer mia, será hombre!

Fate: sea niño o niña no me importa mientras su madre y el estén sanos sere la mas feliz del mundo

Precia: tienes razón hija

Lindy: pero y que pasara con la boda?

Nanoha: aun no sabemos muy bien, quiero adelantar materias de la universidad

Precia: pero que dices?, te quedaras en casa, no quiero que algo te pase a ti o a mi nieto

Lindy: vamos amor que no puedes tenerla enjaulada

Fate: Nanoha decidió pues adelantar materias, esta estudiando para ser repostera

Precia: que te parece si haces tus estudios en casa

Fate: papá por favor..

Precia: lo se, lo se Fate, pero…

Lindy: la hubieras visto cuando estaba embarazada de tu hermano y de ustedes creo que estaba peor de lo que es

Nos reímos un poco ante eso…

Precia: pero que les parece si arreglamos todo esto de una vez?

Lindy: pediré que nos traigan unos aperitivos, Nanoha-chan tienes algún antojo

Nanoha: mhh un pastel de fresa con mango no estaría mal

Precia: lo que quieras pídelo no te preocupes

Nanoha: gracias

Fate: muchas gracias

Despues de aquello estuvimos hablando un poco mas hasta que nos trajeran lo pedido…


	9. Arreglos y Desotrozos

Arreglos y Destrozos

Han pasado algunas horas y en ese tiempo se decidieron cosas que para la gente normal las deciden sin presión alguna y no es que este presionada simplemente no lo se, supongo que es bueno el casarme antes de que nazca el bebé asi tendrá un padre y aun asi sin casarme con Fate-chan se que estará aquí, pero supongo que es lo mejor, quiero casarme con ella y no es por lo que dirán nunca lo pensé, ya que con su sola precedencia me hacía sentir segura, y no me hacia pensar en esas cosas…, pero aun asi….

-nanoha?, amor estas bien?

Esas palabras me hicieron reaccionar y verla fijamente…

Fate: que pasa amor, te sientes mal?

Nanoha: lo siento (sonreí levemente)

Precia: segura?, podemos llamarle a Shamal para que venga

Lindy: espera cariño…

Nanoha: en verdad estoy bien

Lindy: que te parece si damos una vuelta tu y yo, esto de estar sentada por un largo rato es tedioso no lo crees?

Precia: pero..

Mi amada rubia se me quedaba viendo y entiendo lo que pasaba

Fate: papá espera deja que salga a caminar un rato hemos hecho muchas cosas en estos días verdad amor?

Nanoha: si, lo siento en verdad

Lindy: quieres dar un paseo?, y conocer este lugar?

Nanoha: me parece bien

Caminamos por varios lugares, me mostraba habitaciones, pisos, pinturas, jardines increíblemente hermosos, fotos, ver a mi Fate-chan de bebé fue realmente hermoso a decir verdad, era muy rebelde cuando era mas pequeña, según me decía Lindy-san, pero al final ella tomo su propio camino aunque, no creo que deje de ser rebelde… en fin, conocí prácticamente toda la casa como las personas que Vivian también ella, tenían muchas personas fieles y amables que es me alegra, puedo entender que son buenas personas y no es que haya dicho que sean malas pero bueno en fin simplemente me alegra el saber que hay personas muy amables, generosas y etc…. pero llegaba lo inevitable….

Lindy: y eso es todo, que te parece este lugar?

Nanoha: me parece un palacio a decir verdad

Lindy: no digas esas cosas, si es grande pero aquí es donde se encuentra nuestra familia aunque haya personas que no sean de la misma sangre, pero es parte importante de esta casa

Nanoha: lo se, eso se nota

Lindy: nanoha-chan, quisiera…

Nanoha: primero que nada le pido disculpas por haber llegado aquí asi, sin mas en verdad lo siento y antes de decirme mas quisiera decirle yo mi parte primero y espero que eso lo entienda

Lindy: esta bien hija

…_eres mia que parte de eso no lo entiendes?..._

Nanoha: lo que paso con Fate-chan me tiene igual de sorprendida como a usted y a su esposo, la verdad no creí que el conocerla me haría enamorarme de ella al primer milisegundo de haberla visto, no te excusa alguna por haberle puesto un ojo encima sabiendo de que yo en esos momentos tenia una relación con alguien mas que a decir verdad….

Al recordar todo lo ocurrido… tenia sin darme cuenta miedo…

…_Nanoha, cuantas veces te eh repetido que eres mia_?

si ese que algunas veces son las cuales no puedes dormir en la noche incluso ni quieres parpadear…

…_te dejare un recuerdo del único echo que eres tu!, mia!..._

Lindy: Nanoha-chan?, te encuentras bien?

… _te gusta?..._

por que si lo haces para ti es una eternidad en ese mismo segundo que lo haces y cuando lo terminas de hacer ahí esta….

Lindy: shari!, llama a Precia y Fate, diles que traigan a Shamal ahora mismo!, Nanoha esta mal!"

esperando a ser sorprendido de la nada con algo que no quieres volver a sentir pero aun asi lo vives de nuevo sabiendo que el único culpable es tu mente que juega contigo y para acabarla tu mismo alrededor….

Nanoha: (susurro) tu… deberías de estar muerto

Como es que puede jugarte la mente de una forma tan despreciable, o es que simplemente somos nosotros quienes lo hacen, quien domina a quien?, la mente a nosotros?, o nosotros a nuestra mente?, o hay otra cosa mas?...

Lindy: que, dijiste?, espera Nanoha, respira…

Si ahí estaba el, sonriendo con oscuridad como siempre, nunca lo note, cada sonrisa era falsa pero ahora veo como es la verdadera forma de esa persona que estuvo a mi lado..

…_no creo soportarlo mas… basta!, déjame en paz que quieres de mi?_

…_. No es obvio?, Todo y nada…_

…

Lo siguiente que paso no se como explicarlo paso tan rápido, que no podía creerlo, estaba perdiendo la cordura, como es que puedo ser tan débil, como es que un simple hombre me hace estremecer y sacarme de quicio mientras ni siquiera estoy segura de que el hizo algo, no lo se, mente débil…

… sere yo quien se case contigo Nanoha, tu serás mi esposa y de nadie mas, estarás en casa…

Cuando me desperté, me dijeron que había estado gritando como loca , las intravenosas que tenia me las arranque haciendo que salpicara sangre, que golpee a unos cuantos enfermeros y otros los lastime dejándoles moretones, no había fin en mi furia, incluso a Fate-chan la lastime, reaccione al darme cuenta de que tenia una cortada en la ceja, no sabia que había hecho pero me miraba con ojos llenos de amor, yo simplemente me le quede viendo mientras que mi mano hacia el intendo vago de quitarle la sangre, no sabia que era lo que me decía pero de nuevo deje de sentir, saber todo lo de mi alrededor…..

Si eso me lo conto Fate-chan ahora que estoy consiente de lo que había pasado…

Nanoha: yo…

Fate. No digas esas cosas, Nanoha, te amo sabes?

Me sentía de lo peor como puede decirme que me ama?

Fate: hey, Nanoha, por favor no te alejes

Nanoha: es que no lo entiendo

Fate: te amo, asi que tranquila estare ahí para ti

Nanoha: eso es lo que no entiendo

Estaba ya llorando, impotencia tal vez?, dolor?, felicidad?, que era?, que hacer en estos casos?.. no lo se…

Vi como Fate-chan se paraba para acercarse a mi

Nanoha: no!, aléjate!

Fate: hey, Nanoha.. no lo hagas

Nanoha: hacer que!?, si te lastime…

Esto me dolía no sabia el por que si era todo por el maldito perro medicamento, el daño que le había hecho?, por mi? Por que?, me empecé a quitar de nuevo las intravenosas, soportando aun asi el dolor que mas me provocaba, te doy asco no es asi Fate?...

Fate: nanoha!, deja de hacer eso!, no ves que te estas lastimando a ti a nuestro hijo!?

Nanoha: tu sabes perfectamente que paso esa maldita noche!

Trataba de parame mientras creo que Fate había llamado a las enfermeras y/o doctores…

Fate: Nanoha, eso ya paso no volverá a pasar estarás conmigo yo te protegeré

Sentí sus brazos rodear mi cuerpo evitando todo acto de alejamiento, soy de lo peor lo se, por que estas conmigo?

Nanoha: no lo quiero tener!, no quiero.. seguir sufriendo…

Habían llegado las enfermeras con doctores y sin mas antes de que ellos me hubieran hecho algo sentí como su agarre se había aflojado, le había dicho la verdad, sin razón alguna ahí estaba la razón de todo, entendí y pasaban una y otra vez aquellas palabras que le dije gritando…

…_.fate-chan me hubiera gustado haberte conocido antes, sabes?…_

…

…..

….no lo quiero tener!, no quiero seguir sufriendo…

Precia: fate, que ha pasado?, estas bien?

Fate: e- eh?, si solo se a alterado de nuevo

Lindy: hija?

Fate. Estoy bien, solo que me preocupa Nanoha

Lindy: hija no mientas

Precia: no estamos aquí para cuestionar a Nanoha y por supuesto que a ti tampoco

Fate: hablare con los padres de Nanoha para que vengan y ah Alicia tambien, se los explicare a todos …


	10. Entendimiento

Entendimiento

Como es que uno sabe como actuar?, enfrente de lo que pasa?, que piensas? Que haces?, como sabes de que forma va a actuar, uno nunca se sabe aunque lo sepas por que es algo que es tedioso en un dado momento pero en este?, nuestra primera pelea?, no conozco nada y aun asi siento que la conozco han pasado muchas cosas que no entiendo y la vez si, pero que hago?, muchas cosas pasan por algo que uno no entiende el por que o para que?, esto es ridículo, el pensar esatas cosas que no se responderán solas y que uno entenderá, vera, sentirá es lo único que podemos hacer lo demás simplemente pasara….

Han pasado unas horas desde que Nanoha se ah quedado dormida de nuevo, hable con los padres de ella para que vinieran y no tardaran mucho en llagar al igual que mi hermana…

...

Fate!

Escuche decir mientras dirigía mi mirada a esa voz de mi hermana, me levante del asiento y la abrace…

Alicia: como estan?

Fate: no lo se…

Mis ojos no se hicierond e esperar y empezaron a soltar lagrimas…

Alicia: hey, donde estan nuestros padres?

Fate: estan arreglando algunas cosas

Alicia: bueno vamos a otro lugar te parece para hablar

Empezamos a caminar dirigiéndonos a algún lugar menos habitado del hospital donde pudiéramos hablar ya era de noche casi madrugada y solo faltaban la familia de Nanoha…

Fate: Alicia, no se que hacer.. enserio la amo pero…

No podía mas llore mientras mi espalada se topaba con la pared y mi cuerpo empezara a caer al suelo mientras que mis manos tapaban mi cara quitando las lágrimas que caían desesperadamente, sentí el abrazo de mi hermana…

Alicia: todo estará bien

Fate: eso! no lo se!, Nanoha no quiere tenerlo

Se lo dije asi de simple… mi hermana no dijo mas, simplemente hizo su abrazo un poco más fuerte, no sabia que hacer, estaba tan mal?, ella no tenia la culpa, nadie la tenia, simplemente paso, pero se había solucionada no es cierto?...

Fate: no se que hacer, Alicia

Alicia: solo dale tiempo y estate con ella, todos lo estaremos, dijiste que la amas no es cierto?

Fate: como no tienes idea

Alicia: entonces no te rindas solo por lo que te dijo o hizo , simplemente muéstrale que a pesar de todo estarás ahí tu es lo único que busca ella en su mundo de confusión, es normal, sabes que ella es la mas afectada y eso debes de entenderlo y lo sabes, tienes que ser fuerte por ambas

Fate: gracias Alicia

Alicia: para eso estamos las hermanas no es cierto?

Fate. Supongo que tienes razón

me había relajado ese era un hecho muy tranquilizador ya que después de unos minutos mas, decidida yo, a enfrentar la cruda realidad de lo que pasaba a nuestras familias, no abria por donde empezar asi como el hecho de que, no sabría si decirles todo o que hacer…

nos encontramos con la familia de Nanoha y a la vez con mis padres…

shiro: como esta mi hija!

Alicia: tranquilo señor ella esta bien

Momoko: quiero ver a mi hija

Fate: lo siento pero no creo que nos dejen pasar ahora ya que no es hora de visitas pero antes que nada perdónenme por haberlos traído hasta aca

Shiro: eres lista al haberlo hecho..

-shiro?

Se escucho atrás de mi, era mi padre…. Todos volteamos a ver como, venia sonriendo mi papá, para abrazar al padre de Nanoha

Shiro: precia!?

Precia: no puedo creer que seas tu! , por poco te iba a golpear por hablarle asi a mi hija, siempre tan animado, cabron!

Shiro: nunca imagine que Fate sea tu hija, con razón algo me decía que me detuviera, ha pasado mucho no es cierto?

Precia: tienes razón pero antes de querer tocarle algo de mi hija creo que es mejor que la escuchemos

De la nada se puso una tensión algo medio extraña entre los dos hombres de la casa…

Shiro: y tu siempre tan paciente

Pero creo que las que llevan los pantalones de la casa son las mujeres….

Momoko y lindy: ya basta los dos, no es momento, ni el lugar para sus juegos de niños

Ambos se soltaron y obedecieron, poniendo atención a mi persona

Fate: am.. primero que nada perdón, no fue mi intención el hacer que se preocupen se que todo esto es extraño y difícil, ni siquiera se como tomarlo, tal vez sea por que soy joven o si alguna vez lo han pasado y no desearía que lo pasasen en un dado momento en carne propia pero lo que pasa ahora con Nanoha es el hecho de que tiene que ver con su ex, yuuno

Vi sus expresiones de no entendimiento, obvio claro unos sabían otros no y, Alicia y yo sabíamos todo..

Shiro: que quieres decir con eso

Precia: si explícame eso

Alica: se que podría parecer que no tenemos confianza en ustedes y cualquier otra cosa pero, para que molestar a otra gente y mas si esas personas son las personas que queremos no es así?

Lindy: cada quien toma su propio camino y solo estamos para apoyar, con o sin aprobación dependiendo de la situación

Momoko: pero las cosas importantes que implican ciertas cosas que necesitamos saber y supongo que esta es la que aun sabiendo el estado Nanoha ella no nos lo dira

Shiro: asi que si saben algo de lo que pasa con mi hija será mejor que empiecen a hablar

Precia: shiro, por dios deja de ser tan bestia, no puedo creer que la dulce mujer a tu lado se haya casado contigo… nunca te dirán nada si no les das oportunidad, asi que dáselos, se muy bien que mis hijas son excelentes personas y no dudo que Nanoha lo sea, asi que te pido que te relajes y ellas nos diran lo que sea apropiado, Nanoha hara lo demás, asi que Alicia, Fate díganos mas sobre ese tal Yuuno

Fate. Ok, esta bien pero esa parte se las dira Alicia, no se muchos los detalles y aun asi siento que es la fuerte razón por la cual esta asi Nanoha

Alicia: Nanoha, llevaba una relación sin darse cuenta de que había iniciado bien pero no contaba de que su pareje en este caso yuuno la haya engañado, simplemente no lo quería ver o no lo se, pero lo que se y vi en ciertas ocasiones es que Yuuno, lastimaba a Nanoha por cualquier cosa, que el categorizaba como no apropiado para su persona, machista podría definirlo mas bien pero solo a su persona , y aun asi el teniendo a Nanoha, volteaba y hacia lo que quería con otras, pero siempre decía lo mismo "lo dejare" pero siempre terminaba diciendo lo mismo " lo perdone, pero no se que hacer"

Fue un balde de agua fría para la familia entera, incluso a mi, me dieron ganas de que yuuno volviese a la vida y asi matarlo una infinidad de veces diferentes, los padres de Nanoha, simplemente lloraron mientras se abrazaban…

Fate: pero lo que tenga que ver ahora no se si lo pueden o no entender, pero la gota que lleno y derramo el vaso fue muy grande para ella y ese hecho fue de que ese tipo a-abuso de Nanoha, Alicia y yo pudimos llegar no sabemos si a tiempo y a su vez no sabría decirle y siento en verdad la falta que hice después con su hija señores Takamachi

Agache la cabeza en forma de disculpa en verdad que era lo menos que podía hacer, si me daba una golpiza el padre de Nanoha como el mío, creo que ni eso contara como disculpa, con lo que deje que pasara esa noche…

Fate: ambas nos perdimos, y no es que no haya pasado nada simplemente paso, nos encontramos y nos reconfortamos y después de lo que había pasado ella y yo hicimos el amor, y ahora ella con todo lo que esta pasando no sabría decirle si esta bien o no ella, pero tiene miedo de que el hijo que esta esperando sea de el y no mio…

Nadie sabia que hacer, que emociones mas sentir, que pensamientos hacerse esperar, o que reacción hacer…. Nada….

Ese silencio acompañados de respiraciones algo agitadas sonidos agudos escuchándose bajito, fue interrumpida por el correr de algunas personas, mientras se comunicaban con otras personas, no sabia el por que pero el hecho era que empecé a correr hasta la habitación de Nanoha sin importarme lo demás, ya, si ella quería estar conmigo estaré con ella, si ella quiere alejarse la traeré conmigo, le hare entender de que la amo… y que siempre estare con ella

Llegue a su habitación y estaba abierta vi su interior y Nanoha estaba como hace un par de horas quitándose a la gente desconocida de ella, me acerque a ella calmando mi corazón después de haber corrido hasta aquí…

Fate: nanoha, mi amor

Reacciono a mi voz, tenia la mirada perdida, pero poco a poco regresaba con cada paso que yo daba hacia ella

Nanoha: Fa-Fate-chan!

Fate: estoy aquí amor, no me ire a ningún lado ni dejare que nada malo te pase, tranquila si?

Ya al estar enfrente de ella, desaparecio todo el mundo excepto ella, que se acerco a mis brazos mientras que su mano quitaba el mechón de cabello que cubria aquella herida, que tenia, y aun me seguía mirando tan tiernamente, mientras sus labios pronunciaban

Nanoha: te duele?

Fate: no amor

Nanoha: lo siento mucho sabes?

Fate: no pasa nada, fue un accidente, yo tuve la culpa

Nanoha: me perdonas?, enserio te amo

Fate: no hay nada que perdonar amor, y yo te amo, solo quédate conmigo quieres?

Nanoha: lo hare, si tu no te alejas de mi

Fate: nunca lo haría, eres el amor de mi vida

Se acurruco en mi pecho, dioses que es mas que hermoso tenerla asi que cualquier otra cosa existente en este mundo la amo tanto…

Nanoha: no me dejes sola si?

Fate: no lo hare…

Y de la nada sentí su cuerpo menos pesado, eso indicaba que se había quedado dormida la levante sin hacer algún esfuerzo y la lleve a su cama, veía como de pronto las demás personas la revisaban sin que ella lo notase y volvieron a canalizarla había perdido peso, no se estaba alimentando bien, estaba haciendo mi trabajo muy mal, me perdi en mis pensamientos hasta que la mano de alguien me hizo reaccionar

Fate: Alicia, que haces aquí?

Alicia: después de verte correr y de que algunos doctores no nos dejaran pasar y solo ver, pues que querías?, quedarnos donde nos dejaste?

Fate: lo siento yo…

Precia: tranquila hija

Precia: papa?

Alicia: aun no sabemos que pasa con mucha claridad pero con lo que vimos sabemos un poco mas de lo que pasa aquí asi que tranquila

Shiro: gracias por estar con Nanoha todo este tiempo, siento el actuar asi ni se como actuar de ahora en adelante , espero por lo menos poder ayudarte en lo que pueda con ella…

Me pare de donde estaba y vi al señor shiro

Fate: shiro-san, en verdad amo a su hija como no tiene idea y aun asi si no hubiese pasado esto en estos momentos se lo haría entender de que el hecho de que amo mucho a su hija y que quiero que se case conmigo, espero que me de su aceptación

Shiro: estaría encantado de que tu seas quien proteja a mi hija…


	11. Confusion

Confusión

Eres una persona tan amable que solo piensas en los demás pero no en ti, no te das cuenta de lo que tu sufres para no lastimar a alguien mas, eres tan especial, tan única, tan pura que nada de lo que exististe ya sea real o ficticio se compara a lo pura que eres esa es la realidad, me gustaría conocerte mas de lo poco que vi, por favor no dejes de ser esa persona de la que me enamore y aun asi si cambias deseo estar ahí para ti solo quiero estar contigo y que tu quieras estarlo…..

…

….

han pasado un par de horas desde que Nanoha se haya quedado dormida, lo que paso le fue informada a Shamal que ya esta viniendo para el hospital de nuevo, para saber con mas detalles y asi poder saber que hacer, no me eh alejado de ella asi como toda la recién formada familia…

de pronto se abrió la puerta haciéndome levantar de la silla y ver que entraba Shamal

shamal: oh, disculpen, como esta ella?

Fate. Shamal, disculpa por traerte a estas horas

Shamal: no te preocupes Fate-chan, aparte de ser oficio lo hago de corazón y se perfectamente que sientes por Nanoha-chan

Empezó a revisar signos vitales, aparatos, todo cuanto herirás que se había provocado…

Precia: podrias decirnos que es lo que pasa?

Shiro: creo que no es tanto el físico, precia

Shamal: el señor…?

Volteo a ver a Shiro-san, ya dejando a un lado todo lo demás y dirigirse a nosotros….

Shiro: takamachi Shiro el padre de Nanoha

Shamal: mucho gusto, señor takamachi, soy Shamal , y tiene razón lo que ella es un problema mental y si no resolvemos su problema mental no creo que podamos ayudarla en muchos aspectos…

Shiro: que quiere decir?

Shamal: es simple, como ustedes ya sabrán, Nanoha esta embarazada y como tal no podemos darle ciertas cosas por que eso puede dañar al bebé, y además de que en un embarazo sino se cuida bien puede dañar también al bebé, entonces…

Fate: Shamal-san solo díganos que tenemos que hacer para que ella este mejor

Shamal: solo el tiempo y el que estén todos ustedes con ella, sentirse segura, pero desearía saber del por qué su actitud asi

Fate: creo que eso será mejor que lo hablemos haya afuera por si acaso

Salimos shamal y yo, y le conté lo sucedido…

Shamal: esto es complicado sabes?

Fate: que hay que hacer?

Shamal: por el momento tenemos que estar con ella prácticamente las 24 hrs y más tu, con lo que me comentaron los doctores y enfermeras, y ver cómo va pasando..

Fate: pero y lo otro?

Shamal: como te lo dije antes es esperar, pero…

Fate: pero?

Shamal: escucha Fate, será decisión de Nanoha, si quiere o no tenerlo y se en que estado esta pero aun tenemos tiempo, tiempo el cual necesitamos que este bien en todos los aspectos y eso me refiero a que no este aquí, en el hospital sino como una chica normal cuidándose, por que tendrá un bebe, sino es asi, aunque ella no este en condiciones tendrás que tomar la responsabilidad, lo digo por que eres su esposa no?

Fate: estamos comprometidas

Shamal: aun asi creo que todos tienen que enterarse de que es lo que pasa o no aquí, la ultima decisión quien la tomaría serias tu Fate, no quiero ponerte presión ni nada solo digo lo que es como un doctor y como una amiga, estamos aquí para apoyarte a ti y a Nanoha

Fate: eso lo se pero..

Shamal: se que es lo que te dije, y lo siento pero cuento antes sepas lo que pasa y todo lo demás, podras inciar con algo no es asi?...

Fate: si, gracias Shamal

Shamal: por ahora lo único que podemos hacer es ver como despierta y si lo hace bien se podrá ir a casa donde debe de estar, no creo que sea bueno que la mandes con un psicólogo, tienes que ir lento y en estos casos no es el momento para uno trata y traten de hacerlo tranquilos, te parece?

Fate: muchas gracias Shamal

Shamal: no hay problema solo tambien cuídate quieres?, necesitas descansar y bueno vere que mas se puede hacer mas que nada con la salud del bebé y de ella

Fate: gracias

La doctora se despidió y se fue al entrar aun veía a Nanoha dormida, nuestros padres como Alicia se veian angustiados mirándola, pero a la vez querían saber y sin mencionar los cansados que estaban, me acerque a ellos…

Fate: por que no van a la casa todos y descansan bien?

El padre de Nanoha se levanto…

Shiro: pero que dices?, no podemos estar…

Pero mi padre lo detuvo…

Precia: hey Shiro no es momento de que te enojes y lo tomes todo a mal, ve la situación, ustedes deben de estar cansados por el viaje y nosotros tambien…

Fate: Shiro-san, no es mi intención el que lo haya tomado asi, me preocupo tambien por ustedes, pero creo que Nanoha no querrá verlos si ustedes estan decaídos y cansados, es duro y lo menos que hay que hacer es que Nanoha se sienta mal, no es cierto?

La mama de Nanoha hablo, tambien mientras se levantaba del sillón…

Momoko: tiene razón Fate-chan, cariño

Lindy: pueden quedarse en nuestra casa

Alicia: llamare entonces a alguien para que venga por nosotros

Precia: ves shiro?, no hay darle mas problemas a Nanoha, que te parece?

Shiro: esta bien, pero quisiera saber que te dijo la doctora

Iba a contestarle pero….

Precia: creo que todos sabemos que es lo que tenemos que hacer Shiro, asi que ya no te atormentes mas y hagamos lo que nos pide mi hija

Alicia: tiene razón señor Takamachi, ahora aparte de ustedes, mi hermana Fate esta igual o peor que nosotros

Fate. Gracias por el apoyo

Alicia: no hay de que

De pronto suena el celular de mi hermana..

Alicia: ya estan aquí abajo

Lindy: bien, precia ayuda con el equipaje

Precia: esta bien

Shiro: fate, cuida bien de mi hija

Fate: lo hare señor no se preocupe

Lindy: pero hija tu tambien tienes que descansar

Alicia: yo le traeré ropa al rato o sino hacer relevo

Fate: mejor solo trae la ropa, quiero estar con ella todo el tiempo

Precia: estas segura?

Fate: si, no tengo por que dudar y ni irme a otro lugar sino es con ella

Momoko: tambien les traeremos de comer, ya que la comia de aquí sino mal recuerdo siempre ah sido horrible

Fate: gracias por eso, señora

Sin mas se fueron y yo me quede sentada a un lado de Nanoha, no se en que momento fue que me quede dormida, hasta que sentí que algo se movía, mi reacción fue rápidamente preocupada…

Fate: Nanoha!

Saltando de la silla y ver lo que estaba pasando

Nanoha: fate-chan!, tranquila

Fate: na-nanoha?

Nanoha: siento el haberte despertado Fate-chan pero me incomodaba ya estar en esa posición, pero no quería que te sintieras incomoda

Fate: yo ammm lo siento

Nanoha: discúlpame tu a mi

Que estaba pasando ayer pensaba que casi todo el mundo estaba en su contra y ahora parece como si nada

Fate: amm como te sientes?, tienes hambre?, quieres tomar algo?

Nanoha: tranquila Fate-chan, solo estoy incomoda aun estando aquí cuanto tiempo llevo?, ya quiero irme a casa

Fate: lo se amor pero, con esa decaída que tuviste, estan viendo

Nanoha: viendo que?

Fate: viendo la salud del bebé y la tuya

Nanoha: oh..

Fate;: oh?, Na-nanoha…

Esto era raro, tenia que preguntarle

Fate: nanoha?, te acuerdas de algo?

Nanoha: estaba hablando con tu mama y después mhhh nada, hasta ahora que despierto… Por qué?

Pero que carajo, ok fate tranquila veamos que pasa…

Fate: oh, mhh nada, eh llamare a alguna enfermera y a Shamal para que vengan y asi saber si podemos irnos a casa

Nanoha: fate-chan que pasa?

Fate: te amo sabes?

Nanoha: si lo se y yo te amo

Fate: dime que no te alejaras

Me acerque a ella para verla a los ojos , sentándome en la cama

Nanoha: no lo hare pero tu tampoco lo hagas si?

Fate: eso tenlo por seguro

Ella noto la bandita que tenia mi ceja..

Nanoha: que te paso!

Fate: nada, fue un accidente, a veces soy algo torpe

Aun me seguía viendo a los ojos pero yo tenia miedo de que algo mas pasara… y paso…

Nanoha: no me mientas, crees que soy estúpida?

Que..?

Fate: que?, por que dices eso?

Nanoha: no estoy loca sabes?

Fate: pero, que dices nanoha, ya se que no lo estas, solo te estan checando, muchas cosas han pasado y el estrés no es bueno y tu lo sabes menos para el…

Nanoha: ya te dije que no lo quiero!

Me solto una cachetada…

Fate: hey, nanoha que te pasa, es nuestro hijo!

Nanoha: y como lo sabes?, contéstame!

Fate: nanoha…

Nanoha: no sabes verdad?, tambien tienes miedo…

Fate. Te amo, nanoha y se que ese hijo es mio, nuestro amor puede mas que todo esto

Nanoha: yo te amo, pero no digas tonterías… ni tu ni yo lo sabemos

Fate: no hagas esto quieres?

Nanoha: ya te dije que no!

Se levanto de nuevo pero se lo impedi, subiéndome arriba de ella

Fate: escúchame Nanoha!, no te alteres, te estas lastimando a ti, y los que te rodean todo estará bien entiendes?, ese hijo es mio y se acabo…

Nanoha: y si tiene sus mismos ojos! O su cara!, no quiero verlo!

Fate: no será el!, yo estare ahí!, el bebé es nuestro tu y yo entiendes?

Nanoha: tu no sabes nada!

Empezó a llorar de nuevo tratándose de zafar de mi agarre..

Fate: amor basta por favor

Nanoha: dime… a quien prefieres?, al bebé o a mi

Fate: am-

Nanoha: por favor fate, no digas que a ambos que no sabes si se parecerá a el, no sabes verdad?, simplemente imagínatelo, que pasaría si se ve como el?

Ya no quería escucharla, me veía y yo lloraba y aun asi seguía hablando, porque?, escuche a un lado como la puerta se abría y mi hermana como los papas de Nanoha entraban mirándonos…

Nanoha: contéstame!, que harias?, a quien prefieres?

Shiro: que esta pasando!

Alicia: tranquilícese señor

Momoko: que esta pasando Fate

No conteste nada…

Nanoha: solo le estaba diciendo la verdad

Ya no tenia fuerzas, la solte y me aleje de ella ya no la veía…

Fate: yo… amm lo siento….

Alicia. Se puede saber que pasa, nanoha?

Nanoha: por que no me dijiste que mis padres también estaban aquí

Momoko: hija?

Esto estaba mal…

Alicia: ellos estan aquí por que mis padres, hablaron con ellos de la boda

Shiro: de que realidad? Estaban hablando

Fate: yo eh, yo ire a la casa para tomar una ducha, vendre después

Nanoha: es mi decisión y lo sabes…

Simplemente otra apuñalada mas, camine hacia la puerta para salir mientras los demás solo veian..

Alicia: yo te llevo a casa

Fate: no quiero ir a casa quiero estar sola

Ya estando en el pasillo…

Alicia: lo se, vamos a la otra casa

Fate: hace tiempo no vamos ahí

Alicia: lo se, pero desahogarnos un poco no será el fin del mundo o si?

Fate: supongo que tienes razón, no quiero pensar en un rato

…..

…_. Lo siento Fate-chan no puedo hacerte mas daño…._


	12. Heridas Alcoholizadas

Heridas alcoholizadas

Ya no quiera pensar, ya no quería ver, ni imaginar, ni sentir nada…

Fate: no se que hacer Alicia

Alicia: solo esperar

Fate: mientras mas espero ella tiene mas deseos de no tenerlo

Alicia: entiendela

Ya íbamos a acabar con nuestra primera botella de tequila, me sentía devastada y cuando eso nos pasaba a mi hermana y a mi , veníamos al bar de nuestro amigo Veyron, lo conocíamos desde que éramos niños así que nos deja estar aquí a solas aun asi ya cerrando, pero como el ahora no estaba sus trabajadores sabían quienes éramos y aun asi nos trataban igual…

Fate: lo hago y sigo tratando, pero que quieres que haga?, que lo aborte?, puede que sea nuestro hijo y ella piense que sea de el

Apenas empezaba a sentir mi mente borrosa….

Alicia: con el tiempo se decidirá que pasa no lo crees?

Fate: no tengo tiempo, quiero saber si Nanoha tendrá a nuestro hijo o no

Alicia: entiende tambien su preocupación

Fate: lo se, tampoco puedo ser tan positiva verdad?

Alicia: no se que decir por eso prefiero esperar como todos los demás

Fate: aun asi, ella no creo que sea capaz de hacerlo, pero a la vez no quiero que viva un sufrimiento toda su vida de ahora en adelante, si llegase a ser de el

Alicia: solo trata de hablar con ella, de su miedo

Fate: no lo se, tiene mucho miedo

Alicia: es la primera vez que mi hermana le tiene miedo a algo si que te pego duro el amor

Fate: solo que no quiero lastimarla

Alicia: lo se, eso lo entiendo pero si no lo afrontas puedes perder no solo al bebé, sino que a ella, crees que ella quiera estar aun contigo si no tiene al bebé?, se que te importa pero ponte en su lugar, dale atención a ella, a pesar de que sepas que esta embarazada eso la hara sentirse mejor

Fate: y el bebé

No podía dejar de pensar en el bebé y es que si la amo, pero no lo se, por que están difícil?...

Alicia: eso ya vendrá después poco a poco entiende Fate, tienes que solucionar uno antes de otro, si no puedes hacer de que Nanoha quiera comer bien y estar estable, no lo podrás hacer con el bebé porque ella es quien lo va a tener

Fate: supongo que tienes razón lo intentare, pero no se si me quiera ver

Alicia: tu quieres verla mas bien es esa la pregunta ahora?

Fate: no lo se, no quiero que me vuelva a decir a quien prefiero, no se ni que va a pasar ahora

Alicia: lo entiendo que tal si en vez de ser novia eres su amiga?, tampoco te frustres, tambien estaremos nosotros que te parece si hablas con papá y le dices que le ayudaras un poco

Fate: no creo que lo acepte, me dira que tengo que estar con Nanoha

Alicia: pero tampoco puedes dejar que ellos no estén cerca de ella, tambien se preocupan

Seguimos tomando hasta que nos cansamos de hacerlo y fuimos a la casa de mis padres, me tumbe en mi cama, a pesar de estar demasiado ebria, no dejaba de pensar….

Fate: que pasaría si se parece a el?, lo aceptare?, Nanoha no lo querrá ver, el no tiene la culpa…

… _si te hubiera conocido antes…_

…

…..

…..

A la mañana siguiente desperté y senti el sabor de mi boca asquerosa me levante y mi cabeza punzaba horrores, en mi habitación había un mueble y jale un cajón de este ahí se encontraba mis pastillas para la resaca, me las tome y decidí ir a darme una ducha antes de ir a trabajar por lo menos un rato…

Ya estando lista, pase a ver a mi hermana que su habitación se encontraba enfrente de la mia…

Fate: Alicia estas despierta?

Alicia: mh..

Fate: también te toco feo no es cierto?

Alicia: si, no creo levantarme en un buen rato, pero por lo menos pudiste pensar algo en ello no?

Fate: si, gracias

Alicia: no hay problema se que harias lo mismo que yo

Fate: tienes razón

Alicia: y dime que haras?

Fate: viendo la hora creo que papá estaría ya en la empresa, le dire que trabajare un rato y tu?, que paso con la escuela no ya iniciaron apenas las clases?

Alicia: si pero, le dije a Zafira que me diera permiso que ya después yo haría lo mio y Supongo que sere tu informante por ese rato, ire a ver a Nanoha y saber que mas a pasado que te parece?

Fate: gracias

Alicia: sabes que no hay problema, pero no te tardes que puede que piense otras cosas asi que corre

Fate: tienes razón ya me voy y nos vemos al rato tal vez pase en la noche antes de que termine lahora de visitas

Alicia. Te esperare…

Me despedí de mi hermana, pensaba que estaría mi madre aquí pero creo que ah de estar igual en el hospital, tome un pequeño respiro tome las llaves de uno de mis autos me puse unas gafas tipo aviador tome mi chaqueta de piel y Sali…

Al llegar lo primero que hice fue ir a visitar a mi padre….

Pero no se era de esperar a las personas que me conocían y me saludaban

Fate-san?, ya regreso de sus vacaciones?

Esa voz la conocía perfectamente voltee a verla y era mi asistente personal Ginga

Fate: ginga, hola, mmh no sabría decirte, pero esta mi padre aquí?

Ginga: mhh, creo que salio

A ginga la conocía desde hace mucho tiempo, tiene la misma edad que yo, ella apenas termino la universidad adelantando materias y se encuentra trabajando para mi, gracias a que le dije a mi padre que si le podía echar una mano, su familia de ginga y de la mia nos conocíamos desde hace mucho, asi que no puso ninguna excusa para ello….

Fate: bueno, dime que hay de trabajo?

Ginga: pues no mucho solo revisar algunas cosas antes de dárselas a tu papa para que las firme

Fate: bueno ya que estoy aquí pásamelo y veremos mas que hacer que te parece?

Ginga: si, claro pero

Fate: solo quiero distraerme un poco

Ginga: esta bien fate

Fate: y ya comiste?

Ginga: no aun no

Fate: pues vamos a comer primero, yo invito y después regresamos que te parece?

Ginga: pero…

A pesar del tiempo que ella llevaba aquí, ya se empezaban los rumores que ella y yo sosteníamos un romance pero bueno ya saben como son las personas, asi que tratamos de que nuestra forma de vernos sea como de jóvenes?, teníamos 19 ambas pero sabíamos como hacer nuestro trabajo…

Fate. Deja de fijarte en esas cosas nos conocemos de años y sabes que lo que la gente diga que te valga, tambien conoces a mi padre y demás el sabe que pasa asi que tranquila quieres?

Ginga: esta bien

Salimos del lugar y nos fuimos a un restaurante cerca…. Ahora solo faltaba el que nos trajeran nuestro pedido a la mesa….

Ginga: fate?

Fate: si, dime?

Ginga: siento el inmiscuirme en esta situación pero quisiera saber del por que se ve tan decaída

Fate: muchas cosas han pasado en estos casi dos meses no?

Ginga: jeje supongo pero…

Fate: nos conocemos desde hace mucho no es cierto?, cuantos años? 7

Ginga: un poco mas para los 8 pero

Fate: lo se simplemente veo como cambian mucho las cosas, eres joven y dime algo, te gusta alguien?

Ginga: pero que cosas dices

Fate: lo siento, me refiero a que si sientes algo por alguien que no puedes dejar…

Ginga: si…

Fate: ya veo pues que afortunada

Ginga. Aun sigo sin entender

Fate: (suspiro) no lo se, simplemente no se, que hacer… yo me ena-….

Aquí estan sus pedidos…

Fuimos interrumpidos por el mesero con nuestra comida y decidimos comer, pero aun asi la inquietud de su mirada de mi amiga era algo extraña…

Platicábamos ciertas cosas que pasaban en la empresa del trabajo hasta terminar nuestra comida, partimos de nuevo a las oficinas y fuimos a trabajar, después de unas horas leyendo volviendo a redactar pulir el trabajo hasta terminarlo no me había dado cuenta de que todo ese tiempo Ginga estuvo a mi lado en la oficina ayudándome, ahora solo era cosa de llevarlas a la oficina de mi padre…

Ginga: si quieres yo lo llevo tu ve a casa

Fate: mh bueno esta bien gracias Ginga, mañana nos vemos…

Me despedí de ella pero decidí esperarla en el estacionamiento

Fate: no quieres que te lleve? O quieres ir a tomar algo?

No estaba haciendo nada malo pero creo que una parte de mi si lo sentía, pero quería hablar con alguien, saber que pensaba, haber si asi puedo encontrar una solución, pero vaya forma de hacerlo….

Ella acepto el trago y fuimos a donde Veyron

Ginga: vaya que lugar tan bonito

Fate: si y es demasiado tranquilo

Ginga. Eso lo noto

Siempre se escuchaban canciones románticas dependiendo de que era lo que pidiesen al dj, pero por lo regular eran canciones no tan alocadas, era un lugar que siempre me había gustado… pedimos ron con refresco

Fate. Que bueno que te haya gustado a decir verdad eres la primera persona que traigo aquí, por que solo vengo con mi hermana Alicia

Ginga: oh vaya y como esta ella?

Fate: bien anda en casa ahora

Ginga: ambas vinieron, siento el meterme pero sino mal recuerdo se supone que te habían manado donde ella estaba estudiando

Fate: si pues veras, al llegar fue extraño ella ni se acordaba que iba a llegar yo asi como el hecho de encontrarme con alguien que aunque haya sido por poco tiempo, me cayo mal

Ginga: otra vez te peleaste?

Fate: me conoces bastante bien, pero era por el hecho del como actuaba

Ginga: recatando a la damisela en peligro eh

Fate. Ya sabes que siempre

Ginga: pero aun asi

Fate: lo se, pero dime algo, mas bien contéstame una pregunta

Ginga. Claro

Fate: ammm, como preguntarla… soportarías tener un bebé a sabiendas de que el padre es un malnacido? O era?...

No sabia como preguntarle…

Ginga: como?

No sabia que hacer asi que me tome mi ron con refresco de un trago y pedi algo mas fuerte, ginga lo noto e hiso lo mismo, bendito sea que ya es fin de semana…

Fate: si amm, cuando estuve con mi hermana, ella rentaba su piso con otra de sus amigas, y esa amiga pues tenia novio

Vi como su expresión cambio y se tomo el tequila sin vacilar

Fate. Vaya tranquila

Ginga. Y luego que paso?

Fate. Pues ese tipo me cayo mal por el modo en que la trataba

Ginga. Y lo moliste a golpes?

Fate: no pero cuando ellos terminaron pues el se enojo mucho y tomo su venganza

Ginga: como?

Fate: pues no se como pudo hacerlo pero pues la engaño y pues hizo que tuvieran relaciones sexuales con ella y ahora esta embarazada pero ella no quiere que se parezca a el

Ginga: vaya….

Fate: vaya?, ginga quiero que me contestes

Ginga: es difícil a decir verdad pero y eso que tiene que ver contigo, lo siento, pero es que como explicarlo se que tienes un corazón bondadoso y que te preocupas por las demás personas pero

Por que siempre tiene alguien que arruinar todo esto.. llegaron unos tipos…

+ vaya pero miren que tenemos aquí

Fate: amigo dejala en paz viene conmigo

Largo de aquí renacuajo

Ginga. Renacuajo?, es mas hombre ella que ustedes

+ si se nota bastante , pero y si te invitamos algo de tomar?

Esto me hacia enojar mucho, me pare enfrente de uno de ellos y lo agarre del cuello apretando su manzana

Fate: te dije amigo que ella viene acompañada conmigo renacuajo, asi que si no te vas de aquí con tu otro amigo te juro que no veras un mañana de nuevo

El tipo ya estaba casi de morado sus fuerzas que me aplicaban eran en vano ya que cada vez que me trataba de alejar yo le apretaba mas un poco mas y moria asfixiado…. Lo solte y empezó a recuperar su color

Fate. Será mejor que te lleves a tu amigo de aquí, este es un lugar tranquilo, no puedo creer que ustedes hayan entrado

El otro tipo le ayudo a su amigo y salieron, después de ellos no hablamos mas y decidimos tomar, ya un poco ebrias ambas decidimos salir pero por que era la gente tan idiota, aquellos dos dijeron llamar a sus otros amigos en total contándolos a ellos dos anteriores eran 5 contra uno ya que ginga estaba paralizada por ellos…

Fate: ahora que quieres?, no puedes solo por eso llamas o tu bola de estúpidos tambien

No me había percatado pero cuando se empezaron a acercar me puse nefrente de ginga y acepte el primer golpe, como defenderme a un bat?, de donde chingados lo habían sacado, pero gracias al rebote pude darle un derechazo mandándolo al suelo creo que le rompi un diente o dientes?... con el que había venido uno de ellos soltó lo que tenia en las manos y se echo a correr eso significaba que un peso menos

Fate. Que poco hombres!

Los otros 3 se acercaron uno con una navaja, otro con otro bate y el otro simplemente con unos nudillos de metal, tome el bat del que había tirado primero y le di otro en la cabeza para que dejara de molestar y conforme a los otros 3 como siempre bola de montoneros, pero la ventaja de tener cuerpo delgado era de que podía moverme mas fácil que aquellos llenos de esteroides….

Escuche el sonido de uno de los empleados del bar…

Fate: llama a la policía

Este se tardo en reaccionar…

Fate: corre!, carajo!

-ya. Ya voy!

Se echo a correr algo torpe… tome el bat y cuando uno de ellos se a cerco le di en la quijada (al de bat), desgraciadamente cuando iba por el otro, el de los nudillos de metal me dio un golpe haciendo que volteara mi cabeza y perdiendo mi balance, el de pronto se subio encima de mi y empezó a golpearme y yo defendiéndome de ellos mientras que el otro se dirigía a Ginga…

Fate: (pensando) por que carajos se tardan tanto!

reaccione y tome al tipo por unas de su manos, lo tire hacia mi mientras que mi otra mano le daba en sus partes nobles con todas mis fuerzas para poderle agarrar de nuevo por el cuello y quitarme de su agarre, logro quitármelo de encima y pateándole la cara, mientras me acerco a tomar el bat tirado y me acerco al ultimo que ya tiene aprisionando a Ginga y sin mas le di con el bat en la cabeza, solo escucho el grito de Ginga mientras ella se cae al suelo….

Fate: (acercándome) no te hizo nada?, perdón

Ginga: es-estoy bien

Volteo a verme y de pronto se paro…

Ginga: por los dioses! Fate!, estas bien?

No pude contestarle por que mi visión se tornaba a rojo, toque mi ceja y estaba rota de nuevo…

Me tambalee un poco pero Ginga me sostuvo y me hizo recostarme…

Fate: lo siento

Ginga: calla Fate, estas sangrando demasiado y no solo de la ceja

al poco rato mi boca sabia diferente, era el labio roto?, perfecto! Que mas…

fate: estoy bi….

Había tratado de pararme y no pude, me tambaleaba ya la cabeza, toque mi cabeza y se sentía extraña quise saber que era mas pero al tocar de donde venia me dolio como si deberas….

Ginga: no, no lo estas, llamare una ambulancia

Fate: pues viendo la situación creo que es mejor que nosotras vayamos al hospital que las ambulacias lleguen

Ginga. Tienes razón, te encuentras bien?

Se había acercado mucho a mi cara, era mi alucinación o Ginga olía lo mismo que Nanoha

Fate: si estoy bien y tu como estas?

Ginga: sino fuese por mi valiente acompañante no se que me hubiera pasado

Fate: creo que cualquier persona que quisiera estar contigo haría por lo menos algo asi para hacerte sentir segura no?

Ginga: no lo creo

Fate: si yo lo hice por que otra ´persona no?

Ginga: por que no me interesa otra persona que no seas tu Fate…

Me beso…. Ginga… me beso…


	13. Arrepentimientos Dolorosos

Arrepentimientos Dolorosos

No les ah pasado que siempre cuando algo va bien o mal algo tiene que pasar?, asi es la vida se tiene que poner algo en medio de todo lo demás pero que mas remedio uno no puede preguntarse el por que, por que no estamos solos y aun si fuera cosas no tendría explicación clara o si?, uno nunca se sabe… si fuese mas fácil el hecho de saber que es lo que uno piensa no tendríamos que pasar por estas clases de cosas que nos hacen sentir diferentes, mal o bien yo que se pero esto ya es inevitable no?, que horror!...

Aun no sabia que estaba pasando con claridad ella aun me seguía besando, trataba de alejarme pero el dolor era un poco mas fuerte tal vez, pero como pude mi boca pudo articular algo…

Fate: gi-ginga!, espera

Reacciono y mientras lo hacia trataba de alejarme de ella….

Ginga: que pasa Fate?, pensé que lo querias

Me olvide del dolor y me aleje un poco de ella para poder hablar bien…

Fate: yo… no lo tomes a mal eres una chica muy guapa y…

Ginga: ya se lo que tratas de decirme, soy una tonta verdad?, por enamorarme de alguien como tu

Fate: no, espera es que han pasado muchas cosas y ahora me esta sangrando la cabeza, el ojo….

Ginga: entiendes la palabra amor?, yo la siento cuando te veo y estoy cerca de ti no puedo ver a otra persona que no seas tu

Ella se trataba de acercar de nuevo a mi…

Fate: lo se, lo entiendo muy bien pero…

Ginga: déjame intentarlo, demostrarte que soy la mujer ideal para estar siempre contigo

Fate: yo… siento mucho el no corresponderte pero ahora mi corazón le pertenece a otra persona, siento si te lastime, no fue mi intención y perdóname enserio por no darme cuenta de tus sentimientos…

Me acerque a ella viendo que empezaban a resbalar lagrimas de sus ojos…

Ginga: y aun asi no me querrías

Empecé a quitárselas de su hermoso rostro no podía verla asi de mal y por mi…

Fate: estas equivocada, si te hubiera conocido en otras condiciones y no encerrarme en el trabajo me hubiera enamorado de ti, loca y perdidamente

Ginga: (risita) el hubiera no existe sabes?

Alejo mis manos de su cara y ella tallo sus ojos para que ya dejara de llorar pero no podía, y eso me hacia sentir muy culpable

Fate: pero aun asi estoy segura que viendo como eres me enamoraría de ti

Ginga: supongo que es una derrota

Fate: siento mucho el ser tan idiota, y no haberme dado cuenta de tus sentimientos

Ginga: me acostumbre a esa parte de ti, pero no creo poder…..

El sonido de las alarmas se empezaban a escuchar, eso significaba que la policía y tal vez una ambulacia estarían por llegar, no sabia que hacer trate de acercarme a ella de nuevo

Fate: siento el daño que te eh causado todos estos años y ahora

Ginga: calla Fate, ya quedo claro ahora podríamos esperar hasta que lleguen y asi puedas estar mas consiente?

No tardo mas y me ayudo a levantarme mientras que ya la policía y una ambulancia llegaban, decidieron llevarme al hospital y el único cerca que estaba era donde se encontraba Nanoha, no había de otra tenían que hacerme un chequeo si no tengo algún daño en la cabeza y ni que ahcerle, tuve que ir, mientras Ginga permanecía a mi lado, sin decir mucho, llegamos al hospital me hicieron estudios y me saturaron la cabeza con un par de puntos, me vendaron uno de los brazos y me saturaron la ceja tambien, no estábamos en una habitación privada ya que no lo necesitaba, Ginga se había quedado conmigo desde que llegue…

Fate: nee Ginga..

Ginga: dime Fate, ella te ama?

Me quede en blanco como es que…. Quería que contestara a algo asi de repente?...

Ginga: yo te amo desde la primera vez que nos vimos sabes?

Fate: yo.. en verdad lo siento

Ginga: mientes

Fate: claro que no miento, en verdad

Ginga: entonces por que nunca me hacias caso?, cuantas cosas tenia que hacer para que tu, te figaras en mi?, no lo entiendo

Fate: yo tampoco, pero asi pasaron las cosas que puedo hacer?

No entendia el por que de esta charla, le daba las gracias a los dioses por no tener a nadie mas en esta habitación….

Ginga: tenias que enamorarte de mi!, eh estado contigo te conozco!

Fate: muchas personas me conocen!, se que es tonto tl vez pero en ella vi cosas que no puedo ver con alguien mas

Ginga: sabes algo?, esta dispuesta a decirte lo que sentía cuando tu regresaras de con tu hermana

Fate: yo en verdad lo siento

Ginga. Deja de decir lo siento!, sino sientes nada por mi!, maldita sea!

Fate: que quieres que haga?, ni yo se que es lo que esta pasando ahora mismo, muchas cosas perturban mi cabeza y no se que hacer!, como quieres que actue? Que te de un beso!, que te diga que te amo?, que!, quieres que me case con-…..

Fui increíblemente callada con otro de sus besos, por que!?, que demonios pasaba!, Nanoha!, trate de zafarme de ella pero no quería lastimarla sus lagrimas caían… pero no podía seguir asi, esta con alguien que necesitaba mi ayuda, amor todo lo que soy, fui estúpida, no debi…

Fate: basta! Ginga, no siento nada por ti

Ginga: te amo, Fate

Fate: pero yo no te amo, entiende!, me enamore de otra persona

Ginga: que tenga que yo no tenga!?

Fate: no lo se!, pero la amo, me casare con ella y tendre un hijo con ella!

No quería decírselo, creí que era una persona mas razonable pero no fue asi….

Ginga: con que un hijo eh?, es tuyo?

Fate: que estas diciendo!?

Ginga: de seguro ella sabe quien eres y…

Fate: cállate!, no tienes por que hablar de mi futura esposa asi, no puedo creer que tu seas asi, no te quiero volver a ver

Ginga: yo..

Fate: no!, largo! Fue mala idea el preguntarte cosas a ti, tuve una idea muy equivocada, siento mucho el preguntarte como todo lo demás…

Ella se trataba de acercar de nuevo pero fue interrumpida por mi hermana, que de seguro escucho y o vio todo…

Alicia: ginga, ya es tarde y te pedi un taxi es hora que te vayas a tu casa y dejes a mi hermana en paz, ella tiene asuntos que atender con su mujer, perdónala…

Fate: yo…

Alicia: Nanoha ah estado preguntando por ti todo el dia, será mejor que vayas yo llevare a Ginga con el taxi

Sin mas Sali mientras Ginga solo veía el suelo sin verme de nuevo yo tampoco lo hice, me dirigi rumbo a la habitación de Nanoha pero me detuve antes de llegar…

Fate: no puedo verla….

Retrocedí unos pasos y empecé a caminar cuando la voz de Nanoha me detuvo…

Nanoha: Fate-chan?

Ya no podía evitarlo me había visto trague pesado antes de voltearme, trataba de articular alguna que otra palabra pero nada al verme mejor, acerco y me hizo girarme

Nanoha: fate-chan que te paso!?, estas bien?

El amor de mi vida se veía preocupada, por que le preocupo?, si fue mi culpa lo de hace rato, no debi de ser débil, debía de haber soportado, donde estaba esa fuerza de la que todos hablan de mi?, no, nunca fui fuerte simplemente, busque ayuda y supe como controlar mis emociones, pero eran demasiadas, por que buscar alguna excusa, no tenia por que, no sabia como actuar, pero que hacia?, simplemente me deje llevar y de muy mala manera, no tenia control de mi esa es la verdad y ni que hacer para afrontarla ahora, mis ojos se toparon por un segundo con los de ella pero no podía verla a la cara y desvié mi mirada, dios quería verla, quería abrazarla, besarla, me sentía sucia, pero que demonios estaba haciendo… reaccione de nuevo a su voz y a su calidez…

Nanoha: fate-chan, que te paso?, por que no me miras?, estas bien?

Delicadamente tome su mano que la tenia en mi mejilla, quería besársela pero por un momento me detuve y la aleje con cuidado

Fate: no deberías de estar afuera de la cama

Nanoha: ya no quería estar ahí y quería verte

Por lo visto aun no ah notado el olor de mi boca… y los daños de mi ropa

Fate: será mejor que descanses Nanoha

Nanoha: con quien estuviste?

Puso su mano en el cuello de mi camisa…

Fate: yo…

Nanoha: ya veo..

Ver que!?, no entendía, pero una parte de mi sabia perfectamente, no!, no!, no!...

Fate: nanoha, no es lo que piensas

Nanoha: gracias por todo en verdad no fue mi intención el meterme asi en tu vida

Fate: por favor Nanoha no hagas esto, yo en verdad te amo, te juro que si

Nanoha: siento lo que te dije el dia de ayer, pero es mejor no quería traumatizarte o estar condenada a algo que no es a ti perdón en verdad

Fate: nanoha!, entiende yo quiero tener todo contigo, en verdad que si, no me importa estoy segura de que ese hijo es mio!

Nanpha: se que fue muy rápido y todo esto yo tampoco lo quería y lo que quiera era estar contigo, pero no asi me disculpo de ante mano pero este no es tu problema

Fate: se supone que nos vamos a casar deja de decir tonterías Nanoha, yo te amo!

No podía mas y la abrace, no quería, no podía, no debía dejarla irse…

Fate: lo siento por ser estúpida en estos casos, simplemente no entendía tampoco te hecho la culpa, ni que esto sea un error no me arrepiento de nada contigo, te amo como quieres que te lo demuestre si te estoy dando mi vida a cambio de que me dejes estar por lo menos en la tuya, te juro que no será hijo de el será nuestro asi que por favor cásate conmigo quédate conmigo, por favor Nanoha, eres a quien amo, perdóname por ser imbécil por todo, pero no ah sido mi intención no me dejes por lo que mas quieras, enserio que te amo, lo siento, lo siento, perdóname!, por favor, no volverá a pasar, quiero estar contigo en todo momento no me alejes

Sentí como un pequeño peso se asomaba por mis hombros ella devolvía mi abrazo mientras que su cabeza se reposara en mi hombro….

Nanoha: yo tampoco se que hacer, solo se que te amo en verdad, pero tampoco quiero hacerte daño, quisiera quitarte un par de peso encima pero creo que en vez de hacerlo te pongo mas presión no es cierto?, es mi culpa que te hayan lastimado verdad?

Fate: no!, fue mi culpa por buscar respuestas en donde no debía

Nanoha: no se que hacer Fate-chan tengo miedo

Fate: y yo tambien tengo miedo pero estamos tu y yo y sabremos como resolverlo, el no tiene la culpa, y ni será como el, para eso estamos tu y yo aquí no es cierto?

Nanoha: se que no tiene la culpa el pequeño o pequeña que esta creciendo adentro de mi pero me atormenta la voz de yuuno que esta grabado en mi cabeza y es inevitable que hago?, no puedo soportarlo, me esta volviendo loca

Fate: ya paso amor, estare contigo asi que no pasara nada estarás conmigo te amo y te dare mucho amor a ti y a nuestro hijo asi que deja de preocuparte de esas cosas que para eso me tienes a mi tambien y nuestra familia lo harán también

Me aparte un tantito de ella para verla fijamente…

Nanoha: sabes me gusta demasiado tu mirada, hace rato no la tenias

Fate: lo siento si te preocupe

Nanoha: te amo

Fate: yo te amo

Y nos dimos un beso, fue tan des ahogador, fue alivio para todo, no puedo creer que esta mujer tenga todo lo que necesito y lo que quiero, nos separamos por falta de aire

Fate: vamos a tu cama que necesitas descansar

Nanoha: ya no quiero estar aquí Fate-chan

Fate: lo se pero si no te cuidas tendremos que quedarnos por mas tiempo

Nanoha: te prometo que me cuidare pero llévame contigo

Fate: vere que hacer mas al rato pero duerme otro poco estaré aquí, y te cuidare tambien

Regresamos a su habitación, donde se encontraban sus padres dormidos en el sillón, ayude a Nanoha acomodarse y yo me senté en la silla aun lado de ella y de pronto ambas nos quedamos dormidas….


End file.
